Homeless
by samx5453
Summary: Bella is hiding a dark secret from everyone she ever meets and lies to her friends about her life. Instead of taking the easy way out she lives in a shelter while going to college. If only she would tell people maybe the Cullen's would help.
1. Chapter 1

**This one is dear to my heart for more reasons than one I hope you enjoy it.**

**Dedicated to my very stubborn friend Stephanie.**

**Disclaimer: As always Stephanie Meyer own all the great characters.  
**

* * *

"Ok your total is $560.97." I knew my college books would cost a lot of money but damn. Luckily my tuition is covered by my scholarships and I have just enough left over to cover my books. I handed the cashier the money and she handed me my books which I shoved into my back pack. I walked around campus getting familiar with all the buildings and all the accommodations.

I was rounding a corner when I bumped into the biggest man I have ever met. The force knocked me to the ground and he just laughed at me. "Sorry." He stuck his hand out to help me up. "Don't worry about it. I'm pretty big so people are always running into me." I laughed and then a beautiful tall blond girl wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Emmett why are you wasting your time with this cock tease?" I felt like someone punched me in the stomach as I dropped my gaze to the ground. "Rose stop being a bitch."

I glanced to the direction that the new voice was coming from and saw the sexiest man alive. He was tall and beautiful with messy bronze hair. He was hiding his eyes with a pair of sunglasses but I am sure if I could see them they would pierce right through me. He had his arm draped over a short black haired girl who was laughing at something I didn't catch.

"Edward nobody asked for your opinion on this matter." I suddenly felt like I was being surrounded. "Rose relax we bumped into each other it not like she asked for my phone number." I tightened the straps on my back pack and turned and walked away leaving the group who didn't even notice I had left.

I looked up at the clock tower and saw it was already a quarter past five and I had to get to the shelter if I wanted a place to stay tonight. I got there and the line was already pretty long it would be close. I was up at the door and, Jenny, the lady who sits at the desk, let me and three more girls in before she had to turn the others away. Behind the three girls was a lady and two kids and I felt awful.

"Jenny." She turned around and looked at me. "Give my room to them." She looked beyond shocked. "Are you sure?" I sighed and nodded my head. "Those kids don't need to sleep on the street. I'll be fine for one night." I turned to walk away but Jenny called out my name. "Bella, the lady wanted me to give you this." She handed me half of a sub sandwich from a grocery store. I smiled and Jenny and walked back towards the college while eating the precious food I was given.

With it being the last Friday before school starts there were parties everywhere so me walking around campus wasn't that big of a deal. I sat on a bench across from what I assumed was a frat house. I watched as people went in completely sober and then come back out getting wasted and barely able to walk.

I was so wrapped up in watching the idiots that I didn't even notice that someone had sat down next to me. When I looked over there was the short black haired girl from earlier. "Hi I'm Alice. Do you always sit around and watch the masses partake in idiotic customs?" She must be high because normal people don't talk like that. "No. Normally I would be studying but since I have nothing better to do so here I am watching idiots. I'm Bella by the way."

She took my hand in hers and closed her eyes. "You're Isabella Marie Swan. Birth date: September 13 1989 Chinese sign: snake Zodiac sign: Virgo. You were born in Forks Washington and moved the Arizona with your mom after she divorced your dad. You have a secret that you don't want anyone here to know and you are freaking out that I know all this."

She smiled at me when she opened her eyes and looked at me. "How did you do that?" She laughed, "I'm psychic." I scoffed at her. She must think I am really stupid. "That's ok you don't believe me. Anyway I was on my way to this party when I saw you sitting here and I thought maybe you would like to join."

I was I little shocked that she was really asking me to join her, "That's ok. I wouldn't want to impose on you and your boyfriend and that girl really didn't seem to like me." She threw he head back and laughed, "Edward is my brother not my boyfriend and Rosalie won't be there, come on I have a feeling we are going to be really good friends."

Since I had nothing better to do and she did seem really nice I decided to go ahead. We got into the house and it was huge. "Here follow me." I followed her upstairs and into a bedroom. "This is our guestroom so you can just leave your bag and coat in here." I looked at her over my shoulder, "You live here?"

She took my bag and put in a chair next to the bay window, "Yes, me and my two brothers live here. Our parents bought this house when they heard that all three of us were going to come here. We're all freshman and they worried about us living with strangers." That confused me a little, "Are you guys like triplets or something?"

Alice busted out laughing, "Not exactly. Edward and I are twins but we're a year younger than Emmett. We all ended up in the same grade because Emmett is really bad at History and he failed his junior year and couldn't catch back up." I wasn't sure why she felt the need to tell me all of this but maybe she was right maybe we would be close friends.

We went back down stairs and joined the party that was now in full swing. "Alice I thought you were going to pledge at some sorority with Rose." She linked her small arm with mine, "No the houses were full of whores so I decided to come back and enjoy the party. Hey you remember Bella, you know the girl who you ran into early today."

He chugged whatever was in his red plastic cup. "Yeah I remember," he stuck his hand out to me, "I'm Emmett. Welcome to casa de Cullen feel free to drink our booze eat our food and fuck anyone you want." Alice smacked him on the back of the head. "I'm cutting you off."

He pouted like a dog causing me to laugh, "Ok well I'm going to enjoy the party you ladies have fun." We walked over to get ourselves a drink from where Alice's other brother Edward was serving people. He gave both of us a quick nod before handing us our drinks and then moved onto the next people in line. "Just ignore him he is a bit odd since his last girlfriend."

We had just sat down and she was about to tell me all about herself when this guy asked me to dance. I was going to say no when Alice shoved me out on the dance floor with him. I found out his name is Mike and he is on the second string on the basketball team.

"So Bella you wanna get out of here?" I felt his hand coast down my body until he was squeezing my ass. I pushed him away, "Sorry Mike you seem like, somewhat, of a nice guy but I don't think so."

I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm. "You're a tease you know that. I spent the better part of the night with you and now you act like I'm the gum on the bottom of your shoe." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice pointing at me but I couldn't tell who she was talking to.

I'm sure we looked like we were have a very heated conversation and I was glad to be in a room full of witnesses. "Look Mike I'm not like the other sluts you obviously hang out with. Dancing with me does not give you the right to touch me however you want and sure as hell isn't my way of saying let's go fuck." His grip tightened on my arm and he started turning it in a painful angel.

I took a step closer to him to alleviate some of the pain and I kicked him in the crouch causing him to lean over in pain and then I kneed him in the nose. Living on the streets gives you a lot of skills that comes in handy at times like these. I turned around to see a very surprised Edward, Emmett, and Alice.

I looked to the ground suddenly very embarrassed that I just defended myself. "I'll just get my stuff and leave." Where I was gonna go I had no clue. I was half way back down the stairs when Edward grabbed my shoulder, "You don't have to leave. Emmett kicked Mike's broken ass out so he won't bother you again." I looked around trying to think of a reason to leave and then she walked in the door.

"Thanks, but the bitchy blond is here and I think we've had enough blood shed tonight." He turned to she Rose coming in and I took that as my chance to leave. I ran down the street and saw a 24 hour diner and went in to get a cup of coffee and try to waste some time since I had no where to go.

"What can I get you?" The waitress seemed to be well into her 50's and she looked like she had a ruff life. It was like looking into a crystal ball because this could be my future. "Just coffee." She poured me cup and started to walk away. "Hey you guys aren't hiring by chance are you?"

She reached under the counter, "It's your lucky day. With the college kids coming back we have to hire a few extra people to help out around here." I looked over the application and there they were the two things I dreaded the most address and phone number. I could just use the shelter but if Jenny got caught doing that she could get fired.

Stupidly I filled it out leaving those blank knowing I wouldn't get the job without those two but you never know until you try. I handed it back to the lady. "Honey you forgot to fill these spaces in." I tossed $3.00 down on the counter, "I didn't forget." I was walking down the street when she caught up to me. "Come back around 2:30 this afternoon and ask for Jack and tell him Brandy sent you."

Before I could thank her she was gone leaving me alone to watch the sun rise over the campus. It was truly beautiful and it almost made me forget all the bad things that have happened to me and all the troubles I have ahead of me. Maybe I should have just gone into protective custody at least then I would have a place to sleep every night.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far. Review or PM any questions or comments**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like it  
**

* * *

At 6 a.m. I was waiting outside of the library for the door to open. "Somebody seems anxious." A little old lady with glasses barely sitting on her nose smiled at me. "I figured I would see if you guys have a copy of the required reading for my English class so I wouldn't have to go buy it."

The truth was I really did need to read _To Kill a Mockingbird _but I already did just for fun back in high school. I was planning to use one of the study tables to lay my head on to catch up on some much needed sleep.

I walked around and grabbed the last copy of the book I pretended to need to read and took it to the far corner out of her sight. I waited until I heard other voices before I laid my head down on the cold wooden table and closed my eyes.

"Gross I think I see drool. I'm so glad I didn't end up with her last night." My eyes fluttered open and there stood Mike from last night. I wiped my mouth thinking I really was drooling but found nothing. I stood up and grabbed my bag to get away from him and his group of friends.

Once outside I looked at the clocktower and saw it was almost 2:30 so I sprinted across campus to get back to the diner. I made it there just a little after 2:30 and I sat at the counter. "How can I help you?" I guy a little younger than me, probably still in high school, asked. His name tag said Jacob. "I'm looking for Jack. Brandy sent me."

He yelled over his shoulder, "Jack one of Brandy's girls is here." A guy who I assumed was the cook came around from the back and looked at me. "You don't look like someone Brandy would send here. Have you filled out an application yet?" I nodded, "Yes last night Brandy took it." He pulled out a stack of papers and looked at me.

"Name?" "Arabella Williams." He searched through the pile and pulled mine out. He looked over it and nodded his head. "I see why she told you to come talk to me, so you have no experience as a waitress?" I shook my head, "No I don't but I'm a quick learner." He looked at me probably thinking if I could handle working here.

"Come on Jack give her a break she looks like she could use it." Normally I would have been offended but he was trying to help me get a job. Jack sighed, "Fine I'll give you a trial run. You have a week to prove you can handle it. When can you start?" I shrugged, "Right now if you need me." He nodded, "Ok here's the deal since you don't have an address I'll have to pay you under the table so you will get paid in cash every Friday. You make $3.75 an hour but you get to keep all of your tips. Jacob here will show the ropes today and tomorrow you start on your own."

I nodded just happy that I was able to get a job at all. Jacob took me around the back and got me an apron. "OK this is one of the easiest jobs. Since you're a girl you will probably work only the counter unless we are absolutely dead. You just take their order put it on the turner and when they yell order up you hand it to the right customer."

We went back out to the front and we started taking orders Jacob was great. He helped me when we got really busy and I was loosing my mind and he didn't let anyone give me too hard a time. "I said I wanted the pickle on the side and no mayo what is wrong with you are you stupid." I picked up the plate and I was almost ready to cry. "Waylon you love your pickle on the burger and you have more mayo in you body than is in a jar. Quit giving the new girl a hard time." Did I mention Jacob was great?

"Alright Bella I will see you again tomorrow at four and you will get off at ten. Brandy starts at seven so she will be here to help you if you need it." I walked around knowing it was pointless to even try to go to the shelter since it fills up by five so I just found a bench and used my book bag as a pillow.

"Excuse me." Someone was poking my on the side with something hard and I opened my eyes. "Are you aware that you are sleeping on a bench?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked up to see a campus security guard staring down at me and it was still dark outside. "Oh I must have fallen asleep while I was looking at the stars." "Well you should be careful there are a lot of freaks out there especially around campus."

I nodded knowing full well how dangerous it was to sleep anywhere I could but there wasn't much I could do about it. I grabbed my bag and left not even sure what time it was. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was walking and I ended up in front of Alice's house.

I turned to walk away when I heard people whispering from the side of the house. A girl came out and walked right past me and she was crying. When I turned back to look at the house there was Alice's twin brother, Edward, staring at me. "It's a little late for a walk around campus." I bit my lips before speaking not sure how he would react to me, "Maybe you should've told your friend that."

He walked across the street towards me, "Not that it's any of your business, but Jessica is anything but my friend. And it would probably do a lot of people good if she disappeared." The hate that was dripping from his voice reminded me of Phil and I caused me to shudder. "You look cold. Would you like to come in?"

I shook my head, "No I should go before my roommate calls campus security claiming I've been kidnapped." Luckily he believed my lie, "Well let me walk you to your dorm." I started to panic, "NO! I mean I don't think I know you well enough to let you know where I live." My heart raced as I said silent prayer begging that he would buy my lie. "Fine, just be careful." For a slight second it almost sounded like he cared. I smiled and walked away.

The clock tower said it was after 3a.m. I walked past the diner and saw Brandy coming out. "Hey, your Bella right?" I stopped and nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for telling me to talk to Jack I actually got the job." She leaned against the building and started smoking. "Mind if I ask what your story is." I scrunched up my forehead, "I mean you're a little young to be homeless."

I knew I couldn't tell her why I have to live like this but she probably wouldn't let it go. "No sob story to tell just some bad things that led to this." If I ever had to tell people what really happened I would probably have a break down. "Well I need to get back inside but I'll see you tomorrow," she looked down at her watch, "well today."

She went inside and I walked further down the street than I had before. My stomach growled as I got closer to McDonalds so I stopped to get something to eat. Thank God I got good tips so I would actually have money for food. For the remainder of the day I walked around and got used to my new home until I needed to get to the diner.

"Hey Jake we busy today?" He helped tie my apron behind my back. "Not really, Sundays are kind of slow around here not to mention all the college students are still trying to get settled in and do last minute partying." I laughed as we both pretended to be cleaning something so we looked busy.

"Oh my God you have got to come hang out with me and my friends this weekend. We are having a bon fire in Embry's backyard. We're cooking hotdogs and probably gonna do smores." I laughed at him, "How old are you Jake?" He continued to clean the table, "I'll be 18 in two months. How old are you?" I thought for sure he was younger than that, "I turned 19 three months ago."

We both were sitting at the counter on the barstools when a loud group of college students came in. "FOOD!" "Emmett we will get you big ass food just sit down and shut up." "Fuck you dude you're the one that said let Alice and Rosalie cook for us. My starvation is entirely your fault." I dropped my head down in my hands when I realized who they were.

"Hey Jacob let Bella handle this table I need your help back here." I groaned and slowly got up to go get their order. "Hi what can I get you guys to drink?" I kept my head down hoping they wouldn't recognize me. "We would all like coke, please." I turned around and got four cokes and brought them back as quickly as possible. "Would you like some more time?"

Alice looked up at me, "No Bella we are ready to order." I sighed when everyone turned to look at me except for Edward who took a sip of his drink. "Edward I wouldn't drink that she probably spit in it." All three of them looked at Rosalie. "Rose quit being a bitch. Bella here hasn't done anything to you."

I appreciated the way Alice defended me but she hardly even knew me. "She may not have done anything to me but she is sure messing with Edward's libido." My eyes grew wide and I just stood there I shock. "You're a bitch." Edward rose from his seat and stormed out of the diner.

I turned and there was Jacob, "Can you please take care of them." He shook his head and went over and got there orders. I stepped outside for my break and was surprised to see Edward leaning against a sliver Volvo. "I'm sorry about Rosalie. She's a bitch to everyone if that makes it any better." I shook my head, "Not really, but it doesn't make me feel as special." He laughed. "Can I ask you a serious question?" He nodded, "Go ahead and ask but I reserve the right to not answer." I respected that. "Why are you and Alice so nice to me? You guys don't even know me at all and you guys treat me like we've always been friends."

He pushed off the car and came to sit on the curb next to me. "It's all Alice. Ever since I can remember she has been different. It's like she senses when someone she meets is gonna need her. She's never been wrong so I trust when she meets people and says they are special. It's like she knows what will happen." I remembered what she said before going to the party 'I'm psychic' maybe she really is. "Also because I've kind of had a thing for you since you beat the hell out Mike." I blushed still embarrassed about that night.

"Hey Bella Brandy said you can go ahead and leave since we are so dead." I stood and smoothed out my apron, "Thanks Jake. Well it was nice talking to you Edward. Maybe I'll see you around campus."

* * *

**Before you all get confused and jump down my throat the name thing will be explained later. Review or PM **


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like it! And I don't hate Phil but he is easier to hate than Charlie.  
**

* * *

Monday morning I showed up twenty minutes early for my biology class and took a quick nap before someone shook me awake. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" I rubbed my face making sure nothing was on it. When I could finally see straight I looked up and there stood Edward, "Holy cheese and crackers, are you like stalking me?" I looked around and there were literally no more seats. "Go ahead and sit since there's no where else."

I felt like a jerk through out the entire class. "OK class that is it for today. Don't forget your lab starts at 3pm and the person who you are sitting next to is your permanent lab partner. Your lab today is to find out as much as possible about your partner. You will not have to come to the laboratory but be sure you take notes which you will turn in at the next class. Enjoy it because the other labs will be much harder than this one."

I stood to leave when Edward grabbed my arm, "So when and where do you want to meet?" I obviously didn't speak quickly enough for him because he started talking again. "Well how about we go out and get dinner while we do our lab?" Luckily I actually had an excuse to get out of this one but I wouldn't tell him the real story.

"Actually I have to work tonight so can we meet at normal time?" I absolutely had to get to the shelter. If I didn't get a good nights sleep I wouldn't be able to make it through another day of classes. "OK meet me by the fountain?" I nodded and walked away.

I barely made it through all of my classes. I actually had to leave to splash water in my face to stay awake during Algebra. I showed up at the fountain at 3 but Edward never showed. At 3:45 I started heading towards the shelter. I was almost off campus when someone yelled my name, "BELLA!" My instincts kicked in and I ran; old habits die hard.

I ran into the library and hid in the bathroom hoping I lost whoever was chasing me. Unfortunately Alice came barging in the bathroom. We were both panting trying to catch our breaths, "Why… did you… run?" She was leaning against sink and she looked like she was about to fall over. "Sorry I just didn't want to be around anyone. Especially someone who is related to the person who is going to cost me my scholarship." She finally caught her breath and was now standing up on her own.

"Well that's why I was chasing you. Edward called me and said he was sorry he missed your meeting but he called your boss and he said you're not on the schedule today. So Edward was wondering if you would change your mind about tonight?"

I could feel the pressure already pushing down on me and it was only the first day of school. I was crazy to think I could do this but I thought I could handle it. I nodded, "Call and ask him when and where." I knew my exhaustion was thick in my voice but there was nothing I could do about it. "He already told me to have you Olive Garden by 7, so how about we go back to your place and I help you get ready?"

That immediately woke me up, "Actually I locked my keys in my room and my roommate won't be back until late tonight so I'm kind of stuck with what I'm wearing." She scrunched her face up like she was thinking, "I can make this work. Come on this is even better because you can go with Edward and spend more time together."

Before I knew what was happening I was sitting in front of a mirror wearing a dress that I could never afford but it still looked good with my black Converse. Alice was doing my hair and make-up, "Alice will you please stop this isn't a date or anything just relax." She looked at her watch, "I have to stop since you guys are leaving in three minutes."

Sure enough when we walked down stairs there stood Edward. He was wearing black jeans and a pale blue button down shirt. "You ready?" I nodded and he opened the door for me to go in front of him. Once on the front porch I turned to look at him. "Edward, I just want to make it very clear that this is not a date."

His face dropped a little but he quickly replaced his smile. "I understand this, but my mom raised me as a gentleman so I will still open doors and pull out your seat for you." I giggled, "OK, I can live with that for one night."

The ride to the restaurant was silent and so was the wait for our table but once we sat down and our food arrived the floodgates were open, "OK so would you like to go first?" Luckily I had plenty of time to figure out my story while Alice got me ready. "Well I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I'm an only child, both of my biological parents are dead along with my step father my God mother Sue is the only parent like figure I have left. I was born in Fork Washington on September 13th 1989 but my mom and I moved to Phoenix Arizona when I was five. That's about it."

He just nodded throughout my entire history acting like it wasn't that big of a deal and I was glad for that. If he knew the truth about my past he would run the other way, just like Sue did. I wouldn't blame him for running away I ran hoping to escape and it's my life. I was afraid to think of what would happen if they ever found me. "So, what about you?"

"I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Both of my parents are still alive. My dad is a doctor and my mom is an interior designer for Masen Inc. I have one older brother and a twin sister and we were all born and raised in Chicago. My birthday is June 20th 1988. We all moved here when we decided to come to school here and our parents still live in Chicago but they visit a lot."

I took mental notes trying to remember as much as possible for later so I could write it down. He paid the bill after an aggressive argument with me over it and we headed back to his place so I could get my stuff. "We were all waiting for Emmett to get home for his surprise party, and Rosalie was supposed to get him there. Well we could all hear her telling him to stop and then he came bursting through the front door with his shirt off his pants undone and Rosalie wrapped around him. We still haven't let him live it down."

I was still laughing when we walked in the front and there was Alice holding my real I.D. and a bunch of papers. "I think you have some things to explain Arabella." My breathing was rapid but it felt like absolutely no air was coming in my lungs no matter how much I breathed. "Arabella?" I turned to look at Edward before grabbing my stuff from Alice and grabbed my bag from the floor and ran out the door.

I could barely see where I was as I ran away from them. I found myself in front of the diner when I stopped. I was standing there letting the tears stream freely when someone grabbed my shoulder. "Bella are you alright?" When I turned there was a very blurry and spinning Jacob.

_

* * *

"__Bella you piece of shit get out here!" "No Phil leave her alone!" I heard a smack and then something hit the wall heard as I hid in the crawl space under the house. About a year ago when Phil started abusing me physically mom loosened some floor boards in my bedroom. The hole is just big enough for me to fit in and even if Phil did find me he couldn't get to me._

_"__Phil please she's just a kid." I let the tears stream down my face and covered my mouth to keep silent. I heard another smack and then she fell to the ground. "If she is just a kid why was she out on a date with that boy James from her school? Kids don't date Renee! I'm gonna teach your little slut what boys like him want."_

_"__You will not touch her!" I heard him move quickly to where her voice was coming from. "And whose gonna stop me? Are you going to stop me? You can't even protect yourself. She liked it the first time and she WILL do as I say." I sobbed loudly when he told my mom that it wouldn't be his first time touching me. I just prayed he never told her about the video or about how he threatened to kill her if I told anyone. It got really quiet and I was worried for my mother but she made me swear to stay where I was unless she yelled our safety word._

_"__It's no wonder you raised a slut, she's just like her mother." I heard him throw her to the ground and she was barely speaking above a whisper, "Phil I never should have married you. You're a piece of shit, you're like the FUNGUS that grows in the woods," that was it my safety word. I crawled to my hole and looked around to make sure he didn't hear me._

_I knew I couldn't go through the living room to get to either door so I would have to use my window. It opened easily enough and I ran as fast as I could into the dark trying to get to my neighbors house. I heard a gun shot and I thought about going back but my mind wouldn't let my heart take over._

_The neighbors called the police and when I was escorted back home the sight before me made my stomach fall out of my butt. There sat my mother crying on the floor next to a lifeless Phil. BEEP…BEEP…BEEP_

* * *

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP… My eyes fluttered open to just close again from the bright light above me. "Bella thank God you're awake." Jacob was sitting in the chair next to my bed. "What happened?" He shrugged his shoulders, "They wouldn't tell me because I'm not family." He reached over my head and pressed a button and moments later a nurse come rushing in. "My friend here would really like to know what is wrong with her."

Jacob sounded extremely pissed that he was left in the dark. "Well Ms. Swan do you mind is he stays in here?" I shrugged, "He can stay."

She nodded, "Very well. When you were brought here you were unconscious Mr. Black here said you passed out and you were crying. The doctor says you were exhausted and that is why you passed out. Your body couldn't take any more. He hooked you up to the heart monitor because you heart rate was very high and you were breathing irregular but that seems to have stopped. Your doctor will be in to see you as soon as he is done in surgery until then please relax and try to get some more sleep."

I smiled a thank you at her and she looked back at Jacob, "Sir she's awake now and I'm sure you remember our deal." He nodded and then she left. "Well that was her nice way of saying it's time for me to leave but I will be back in the morning before I have to go to school." He stood up to leave and I grabbed his hand, "Thanks Jake." He smiled and kissed my forehead, "You get some sleep." My body agreed 'more sleep' but I feared having another nightmare about that night that changed my fucking life forever.

* * *

**Review/PM either way let me know what you think even if you hate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was bothering me all day and I just had to get it out of my mind. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

While at the hospital I had plenty of time to think things through. I decided that going to the university may not be the best thing right now so I was going to attend the Technical College down the street instead. Since it was so close I wouldn't have to worry about being too far from the shelter, actually it is closer to it than the University.

Jacob came by like promised and I agreed to go with him on Friday. Later that morning my doctor released me. He was a very odd person. He looked way too old to be a surgeon but I knew I heard the nurse right earlier. He had long black hair and he was so white he looked like a ghost. "Miss Swan please let me call someone to come get you." I grabbed my bag full of clothes and books. "Thanks Dr. Aro but I'll be fine on my own."

He looked like he wanted to say something more but held his tongue. "Fine but here is my card." He flipped it over and wrote another number on the back. "This has my hospital page number, my office number, along with colleagues number, and on the back is my home and cell numbers. If you need anything don't be afraid to call any of the numbers."

After a long day of dealing with both schools I made it to the shelter early enough to get a bed. "Bella I was starting to get worried about you." I sighed, "It's good to know that someone cares if I'm alive or dead." She frowned at me, "Bella you know we all care about every single one of you that come through those doors." I nodded and left to go get some sleep.

I took most of the same classes as I was at the University so I wouldn't fall behind in my major. The rest of the week was much better. Since most of the students at the Technical school were adults with jobs they gave out far less homework, if any. Also my classes started later and weren't nearly as long so I was able to do a split shift where I would go in at 7a.m. and leave at ten then come back at 2p.m. and leave again at four, which gave me enough time to get to the shelter.

Since I wasn't going to the University anymore I didn't have to see any of the Cullen's and for that I was thankful. It was finally Friday and Jake was picking me up after work to go to his friend's house for the bon fire

"Embry, Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily, Paul, and Jared this is Bella. Bella this is everyone." I waved and they all smiled at me. After an awkward introduction Jake left my side to go help the guys set up the wood for the fire. "So Bella you met Jake at work?" I went and sat down next to the two girls who were watching the guys fight over how to stack the logs.

"Yeah, he actually helped me get the job and he's been a great friend since then." They looked at each other and smiled, "What?" I must have been missing something. "It's just… we heard you two were more than friends." The younger of the two girls blushed as she spoke. "Excuse me for a moment please."

I stood and walked over to the guys who were now lighting the fire. "Jake can I talk to you for a second? Alone." He nodded and we walked away and I slightly heard hooting coming from the guys. Once far enough away I sped up to turn and look at him. "Jake why do your friends think we are dating?"

His face turned as white as his copper skin would allow and his mouth dropped open. "Well I was telling the guys about you and they kind of assumed we were dating and I didn't say anything so they just kept on assuming. I'm sorry." I nodded understanding where he was coming from before grabbing his hand. "Jake, its ok. I understand how hard it can be to correct people who assume things." He squeezed my hand before letting it go as we walked back over to the group.

The fire was burning blue, green, and purple with everyone around it. "How did you guys get the flames to do that?" Jared threw an empty box at me and I barely caught it. "We put freaky flames inside the middle it causes the flames to change colors." I quickly handed the box to Jake. "OK guys just to clear up a misunderstanding Bella and I are just friends, much to my dismay." He smiled down at me and I rolled my eyes.

We all sat around the colorful fire and cooked hotdogs and roasted marshmallows. After getting to know everyone it was nice to not be the oldest one there both Sam and Emily were 2 years older than me, Paul was fourteen months older and Jared was just six days older.

Everything was going great and for once. I felt completely relaxed like I could really be myself. "So Paul how far did you get with Rachel last night?" Jacob spit out the coke he just drank, "WHAT!?" Paul threw a rock at Seth's head, "You dip shit!" Jacob was now standing up and looked really pissed.

"You were with my sister last night? My sister!" I covered my ears because he was yelling so loud it hurt to hear it. "Jake it just happened. Rachel was at the mall one day and we ran into each other. We started hanging out then and it just progressed to something more. I wanted to tell you but Rachel said you would flip out." He raised his hands up in front of him and started backing away from Jake.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Everyone was yelling at Jake to calm down but it was worse than talking to a brick wall. All the guys were trying to put themselves between them to keep them from fighting but it was no use Jake just pushed them away. I jumped up to try and help and I actually got him to stop for a second.

"Jacob, maybe you should get your sisters point of view on this before you kill him. Maybe it isn't as bad as you think it is." He wasn't looking at me but at Paul. "No with him I'm sure it is far worse than I want to imagine. He is a womanizer who humps and dumps and my sister will not be one of his whores."

Suddenly I was being pushed out of the way into a tree by Seth who saved me from Paul who jumped on top of Jacob. "Don't call her that! She is not a whore!" Everyone was pulling them apart. Jacob had a bloody eyebrow and Paul had a bloody nose. Jake gave up and came over to me and rubbed his head where he was bleeding. "You ok?" I nodded, "Yeah but I think we should get your cut cleaned up."

As we walked back to his house I rubbed my forearm that was now throbbing. "You sure you're ok?" I looked up at him, "You just got in a fight with your best friend and you're asking if I'm ok." He laughed a little. Once at his house I cleaned his scratch and it wasn't nearly as bad as the blood made it seem. I ended up sleeping on his couch and amazingly I slept like a rock.

"Holy shit Bella, look at your arm!" Rubbed my face with my right arm and hissed at the pain that shot up my arm. When I looked down I saw it was twice its normal size. "Come one I'm taking you to the hospital." I really didn't feel like going to the hospital for the second time in a week.

"Wait," I grabbed my wallet out of my bag and pulled out the card Dr. Aro had given me. "can you take me here?" He looked at the address, "Yeah let's go 'cause that looks bad." I agreed it had to be broken. I didn't think I hit the tree that hard but I guess I was wrong.

We pulled up to the Urgent Care office and when we got inside there was a very pretty brown haired girl who didn't look old enough to be working here. "Name?" Jake walked next to me acting like I was going to fall over at any minute. "Isabella Swan." "And the reason for you visit?" I lifted my arm so she could see it, "I think my arm is broken."

Her eyes became huge when she saw it, "I was wondering if I could see Dr. Aro?" She looked down at her desk, "That shouldn't be a problem. Please take a seat and fill this out and we will call you back in a moment." I took the clip board and started writing as best I could with my left hand.

"It's a good thing your left handed." I looked over at Jake who was watching a football game on the T.V. "I'm not. I've just broken this arm before." I don't think he even heard me because his eyes stayed glued on the T.V.

When I turned in my paper work the girl whose name I found out was Jane led me to a room, "Dr. Aro will be right with you." I nodded a thank you before she left the room. Moments later Dr. Aro came in. "Well Isabella I didn't expect to see you so soon but let take a look at that arm."

He gently lifted it into the air and pressed down asking if it hurt and to move my fingers and what not. "Well I am certain it is broken so I will have Jane get you an X-ray to see how bad the damage is." He left to soon be replaced by Jane who took me down the hall for my X-rays and brought me back to the room after we were finished.

I sat there waiting for the doctor to come back and set my arm so I could get out of here but it seemed to be taking forever. A half hour and three magazines later a new man came into the room. "Good morning Isabella, I'm afraid Dr. Aro was called out for an emergency but he asked me to finish up for him. I'm Dr. Cullen." Of course he is. Did I walk into a parallel universe where every other person I meet is a Cullen? "Now luckily your arm didn't break all the way it is just a deep crack and will only require a brace." He pulled out a brace and started putting it on me.

"It's not too tight?" I shook my head. "OK then we are finished here." I stood and got all the way to the door before he spoke. "Oh Arabella don't for get your file." I turned not even thinking about the fact that he called me Arabella. I grabbed the file but he wouldn't let go of it.

When I looked up he was staring right into my eyes. "Alice never should have gone through your things, Arabella." My eyes burned as tears built up in them, "My name is Isabella." "Of course it is. However if you ever feel like you have no where else to go, Alice and Edward know people in high places." I jerked my file out of his hand and ran out.

Jake took me to the diner since I had to work and apologize profusely the whole way there. Once inside I started working and faceless people came and went and I paid little attention to what was going on around me. I was too busy trying to figure out if somehow Alice stumbled upon my secret. No she couldn't have no one else knows but me and those who would kill me. Maybe I should leave town and give up on trying to better myself, people on the run can't have normal lives.

* * *

**Talk to me please!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I was almost done with my shift as I helped my last customer of the day. "What can I get you?" He barely looked over the menu and he looked very familiar but I couldn't quite place him. "Water and the chef salad." I wrote his order down and tried to figure out why he looked so familiar. His order was handed to me almost immediately and I took it over to him.

I placed his glass of water down but he knocked it over with his news paper. "I'm sorry." I scrambled to clean it up but he took the rag from me, "That's ok it was my fault. I got it."

"_I got it Phil. You teach her a lesson and I will take care of the camera."_

I panicked as I remembered the man before me. He was one of Phil's 'friends'. They worked together doing things I pretended to not notice. His name was Alec and he was always flirting with me and telling me how pretty I was. I immediately pulled my hair in front of my face hoping he didn't already recognize me.

He handed me the rag and I went to get him another glass of water. When he was done eating I gave him the check not waiting for him to pay me. Hopefully he would pay with cash and just leave, but for some reason he refused to leave. After five minutes I went back over and took the money and quickly returned with is ten dollars of change.

When I turned to leave his hand slipped into mine. "You look so familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" I shook my head, "I doubt it. I have lived here my whole life and I would probably remember you." He studied my face like I was a book that needed to be read. He stood and handed me the ten dollar bill. "Well I'm in town for a while. Maybe I will see you around." I shuddered but forced a smile.

Instead of going to the shelter after work I hoped on a few buses that took me four hours out of the city. I knew it was risky but it was the only thing I could think to do. I got off my last bus at a small gas station that still had a payphone and I dialed a phone number I would never forget.

"Hello?" Tears flowed freely down my cheeks, "Sue, I'm scared." I heard he gasp, "Bella? Are you ok? Where are you?" This was a bad idea. Sue didn't want to get involved and I promised I wouldn't involve her. "I'm sorry. I never should have called.' Before I could hang up the phone I heard her say she loved me but I couldn't involve her.

I was waiting at the bus stop to head back to the city when I crazy blond haired man sat down next to me. "Do you mind?" I shook my head. He had a southern accent and it made me want to laugh but I held it in. I looked at my watch and saw I still had two hours before the bus would be here.

I looked back at the gas station and decided to go use the restroom. I was almost to the door when someone grabbed me and covered my mouth with a piece of cloth. "I'm sorry Bella."

When I woke up it was dark and I could hear yelling coming from somewhere. I got up to try and figure out where I was and I could hear the yelling even better when I sat up. "You had Jasper do WHAT!?" I grabbed my throbbing head, "She's in a lot of trouble. You know what Jasper found." Someone groaned, "You never should have stuck your nose in her business. Why can't you just leave well enough alone? Besides he didn't find anything that said she is in trouble."

"Edward people don't get into that kind of trouble and then just disappear with out a reason for hiding. You know as well as I do that she is in trouble and our family can help her." "Alice why do you always have to meddle with the girls I'm interested in. First Kate, then Tanya, and Jessica, now Bella. Can't you just let me be happy? I don't interfere with you and Jasper."

I heard someone clear their throat, "Guys, she's awake." Before I could move the door was opened and there stood the guy from the bus stop, who I assume is Jasper, and the Cullen's. "Please let me go." I looked at the hall and cold tell we weren't at their house on campus.

Alice came in and turned on the light as she guided me over to the bed I was laying on. "Bella, we just want to help." "Correction she wants to help. I just wanted to..." Edward stopped talking and looked to the ground. "He just wanted to fuck you!" I recognized Emmett's booming voice and a small smile spread across my face. "Thanks for being honest and I didn't ask for your help Alice. If anything you have caused me more trouble."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I know. I never should have forced Jasper to do that research but you are just so mysterious, it was driving me crazy. Then there were the lies." I flopped back on the bed and covered my face with my hands. "Which lies are you talking about?"

She raked her hand through her short black hair. "Well obviously we all know you lied about your name and about your living situation. Then you just up and disappeared and the biology teacher tells Edward you dropped out." I pointed my finger at her, "That is your fault, had you minded your own business I wouldn't have had to leave."

Jasper draped his arm over Alice's shoulders, "Bella we honestly don't know as much as you think we do. All I found was a few police records from you mom, step-father, and father's deaths. Then there as a missing persons file but we don't really know anything else."

We all sat there in silence for five minutes before Emmett spoke, "How about we give you space to think over what we just told you?" I nodded and they started to clear the room. Everyone had a different expression on their face as they left. Emmett looked carefree, Alice was remorseful, Jasper looked concerned, and Edward had a look I had never seen before. It was almost like leaving me was tearing him apart.

It took me awhile to decide I would just answer their questions honestly, but I would not provide any unnecessary information. With the exception of the busybody they seemed like a good family and I didn't want to put them in danger.

I left my room but didn't see anyone so I walked around the house trying to find someone, anyone. I saw a light on in the kitchen so I went in to see Edward slouched over the table. When I got closer it looked like he was writing in a journal. I cleared my throat to get his attention and he immediately closed the book.

"You need anything?" He stood but I shook my head. "It's probably best to do this on an empty stomach. Where is everyone?" He nodded to the back of the house, "There all sitting around the pool waiting for your reaction. If you're ready we should probably go out there."

He started to walk past me to leave the kitchen but I grabbed his arm to stop him, he gave me questioning look. My face immediately flamed with embarrassment, "Did you like me, the way Emmett says?" He ran the back of his hand over my cheek and I instinctively flinched away before realizing he wasn't going to strike me.

"Yes, Bella, I DO like you the way my idiotic brother says." I noticed that he put the emphasis on 'do' to make sure I knew it wasn't passed tense. I stepped closer and pulled his face down to meet mine. The kiss started out soft but slowly progressed to a deep passionate kiss that almost made me want to tell him every single dark secret I have.

We pulled apart when we both needed to breath but he wouldn't let me step too far away. "Can I ask what brought that on?" I could barely speak more than a whisper, "I wanted to know what it would be like, just in case you change your mind after you hear my story." He wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly to his chest. "Somehow I think you would be worth walking through hell for."

That's what he thinks now, but just wait until he hears about what Phil did to me. Then we'll see how quick he is to still want me.

* * *

**Sorry but you have to wait for next time to know some of her dark secrets. PM and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK I hate it when people do this but this one is for a good cause. **

**Now as all of you now this story is about a girl who** **is having a hard time. She lives on the streets and can only afford to eat because someone was nice enough to give her a job and pay her under the table. Unfortunately real life is not a fanfic and there are really people out there whose situations are far worse than Bella's. I do understand that times are hard, hell I am barely making it, but Thanksgiving is coming up and I wish to encourage people to do good things for those in need. Find places that help those less fortunate than yourself and help out. If you can't give money many places can only survive by those who volunteer. I myself volunteered at my local care center this weekend for our annual be thankful food drive. Along with trying to help those in need take time to be Thankful for all that you have, even when you think you have nothing there is usually a silver lining to the dark cloud. **

**OK thank you if stuck with it and read that due to the release of New Moon and a paper I have to write for school it might be a few days before I update this story along with my others. I do promise, God willing, that I will post again before Thanksgiving and I might take time then to write one just for Thanksgiving. If you don't hear from me enjoy the holiday and tell me some stories if you do volunteer I might have a plan up my sleeve.  
**


	7. AN: Sorry

**A/N: Everyone who reads my stories I planned on updating all of my stories on Thanksgiving but this is not going to happen. I apologize for this but my grandfather past away today and I will be leaving in the morning to go to Ohio for his funeral. I will be taking my laptop and will try to type as much as possible but it is really hard right now. I really am sorry for those who love my stories and are patiently waiting.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**First I would to thank everyone for the support during my loss and I am very thankful that you guys understood. As much as I love my family they drove me completely insane while I was there and I am so happy to be able to get lost in my stories with Stephanie Meyers wonderful characters.**

**Now on with the story!  
**

* * *

We made it outside where everyone was waiting and they all looked so comfortable sitting with their other. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap by the table while Emmett and Rosalie were swimming in the pool. I looked around and was a little over whelmed by everything there. It was like a pool at a hotel there was even a tiki bar.

I felt someone grabbed my shoulders and I jumped, "It's pretty amazing right?" I looked back to see Edward looking around the pool area. I just nodded not really able to speak. "In the winter the bars at the end of the cement connect with a plastic cover and plastic walls drop so we can use it."

He started pushing me forwards because I wasn't able to make my feet move. "Guys, she's ready to talk." Rosalie and Emmett climbed out of the pool to join the rest of us at the table where I was being forced to sit. Everyone was staring at me as if waiting to see me do some trick.

"I have decided to let you ask me questions and I will answer as honestly as possible, but I reserve the right to not answer certain questions." I looked each person in the eye waiting for their response and they all, thankfully, nodded in agreement.

"I want to go first," surprisingly it was Rosalie who spoke up. "Where have you been living to be able to go to school?" "When I first got here I found a shelter for homeless women and children. I gave the school my P.O. Box I have in Forks Washington. When I can I sleep and shower at the shelter. On the nights I can't stay there I find a bench to sleep on and use a public restroom to take a sink bath."

I heard Alice gasp at the fact that I actually used a sink to take a bath and figured I should be a little embarrassed by that fact but I did what I had to. Jasper caught my attention by clearing his throat, "Do you have any family or anything?" I shook my head, "The only one I have left is my God mother and I don't want to drag her into this." He didn't even give anyone else a chance to speak, "And what is, this?"

I looked at my feet and played with the end of my shirt, "I can't tell you. You guys are all ready too involved." I could see the look of disappointment spread across Jasper and Alice's faces. Emmett threw something at Jasper, "You knew she wasn't gonna answer that. Now how did you get from Forks Washington to San Diego if you are homeless, which I assume means you're broke?"

Technically I'm not broke actually I'm filthy rich but I can't use that money and telling them this would lead to more questions I can't answer so I told the truth but omitted certain things. "Well I got here by bus, but I assume you mean how I afforded the ticket." I looked at Emmett who was nodding. "I'm not going to lie I did some illegal things in Seattle to be able to get here and I am not proud of any of them. When you have to do what you can to survive nothing is too taboo and I do mean nothing." Just thinking of the things I had to do made me want to take a bath in hand sanitizer.

Emmett opened his mouth to ask me something else but Alice shushed him, "What is your REAL name?" "My birth name is Arabella Kay Williams. I changed it after my father died to Isabella Marie Swan when I was seventeen and ran away from my God mother's home. It's actually very easy to steal someone's identity after they're dead. I still use Arabella Williams sometimes for legal stuff but for all intense and purposes I am Isabella Swan. It was an easy switch because either way I can be called Bella."

"What are you running from?" Alice had to know I wasn't going to tell her this answer. "I can't…" Edward cut me off, "You don't have to give specifics just tell us why your running." I stared into his green eyes knowing I couldn't deny him anything he asked for.

I bit my bottom lip scared to actually be saying this out loud. "My step father, Phil, he worked for some very powerful people and when he died they learned he wasn't as discreet as they would have liked so they decided to silence my mother and me. She was easy to take care of because she was in prison but I was living with my father in Forks."

I stopped to take a few deep breaths before I continued. "They thought it was me in the house the night they killed Charlie, it should've been me. I always did the cooking but that night I wanted to hangout with some friends and he said he could make his own dinner. I tried to convince him to order pizza, but he is, was, very stubborn just like me. As far as the public knows both Charlie and Isabella Williams died in a gas explosion on January 18, 2006. The only person who knows the truth is Sue, and now you."

I took a tissue that Rosalie handed me and wipe my tears away, "Eventually they began thinking I wasn't dead like they had hoped and ever since then these people eventually catch up with me and I have to run away. It is almost like they know I have changed my name because when I use my real name it takes them longer to find me then if I stay as Isabella."

We were all quiet for a few moments and I waited for them to ask for details but they never did. "Can I ask you a question?" Nobody responded so I asked any way. "What exactly did you find out about me?" Everyone looked to Jasper for this answer.

"Alice had me searching under your fake name and I found that you were dead and I was sure that wasn't true since you were obviously alive. When she found your real name she had me search under it and there was a lot that came up. I read about your step father dieing and the court case which led to your mother's imprisonment. Then there was her alleged suicide followed by the explosion. Yet again I found that you were dead which didn't make sense. There was even a picture of you in the local paper saying you were dead. That's probably why Alice is fascinated by you."

I rubbed my temples trying to get rid of my headache. "Can I use the phone to call my work?" Alice stood with a huge smile on her face, "Of course you can you're not a prisoner." I took a deep breath and glared at her, "Really? Cause it kind of feels that way." The smile melted from her face and she slowly sat back down.

"Come on Bella I'll show you to the phone." I let my head fall as I followed Edward back into the house and into the kitchen. He handed me a cordless phone and I dialed the diner. I walked away from Edward and hid in a corner.

"Jack's Diner this Jacob speaking." I smiled just hearing Jacob's voice, "Hey Jake its Bella, I was calling to…" "Bella oh my God how is your arm, are you ok, and you're not mad at me or anything right?" I flexed my hand not even remembering it was injured until he brought it up. "No Jake I'm not mad but could you tell me what I work this week?"

I heard the rustling of paper in the background before he spoke, "Yeah you work your normal shift Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday." "Thanks Jake, I'll see later." I was just about to hang up the phone when Jake yelled out my name. "Bella! Before I forget a guy came in here today looking for you. He said to tell you he would be back to see you later this week and he couldn't wait to get to know you better. His name was, Alex I think." I gasped and whispered, "Alec." "Yeah that's it. I thought I would let you know." "Thanks."

I hung up the phone and set it on the counter without even thinking about doing it. Maybe he didn't recognize me and he just thought I was cute, but I couldn't take that chance. I was trying to think of all the things I could do and where I could go and how much money I had left and how many people could be in danger because of me when someone shook me by the shoulders.

"Bella are you ok?" I took one look into Edward's perfect eyes and I knew that I couldn't let them hurt him or his family. No matter how much I hated Alice right now letting her get hurt would hurt Edward and I couldn't do that. "I'm fine, but I need to go back. Alice said I'm not a prisoner but I have no clue where I am or how to get back."

He nodded and tried to grab my hand but I pulled it away and was crushed by the hurt look on his face. "We all have to head back tomorrow morning for class if it's ok with you we will leave then. Also we would like to extend an invitation for you to stay with us at our home."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Edward but I can't." He reached out to touch me but caught himself and pulled his hand back. "Bella you can and we really want to help you." I closed my eyes, "No Edward I can't because I have to leave." He walked closer to me and felt like I was being cornered and tried to stay calm. "You don't have to leave Bella. We won't let anything happen to you."

He kept coming closer to me and I was now freaking out, "Edward stop!" A single tear fell from my right eye and I quickly wiped it away. "You don't know me. You don't know who's after me or why they want me dead. And even more than that I don't know you, for all I know you guys could be just as bad as those looking for me."

I didn't believe any thing I just said about him, if anything I was already too attached to him and Emmett but I need to distance myself for their own good. I was staring at the ground when he grasped my face in both of his hands, "Bella look me in the eye and tell me you don't trust me and will take you back San Diego right now."

I looked in his eyes and couldn't even think about not trusting him, but I had a question of my own. "Edward, what happened with Jessica?" He immediately let go of my face and took a few steps away from me, "You don't want to know about that." I stepped out of the corner and made my into the open space of the kitchen. "If you can't tell me then I can't trust you. I'll stay the night but I have to be at the diner by seven in the morning. Goodnight Edward."

I went back to the room that I had been in before and slept like a log not even focusing on the fact that I was going to walk right back into a lions den. I wasn't sure exactly how to go about my plan but Alec would play a big part in it.

* * *

**So did you like it, hate it, or don't really have an opinion let me know. PM or Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I finally got a chance to sit down and finish this chapter. I have just had one of those weeks it started out with my own Bella moment. I fell down the stairs and it took the hospital two days to let me know my leg WASN'T broken. I had to stay off of it all weekend and my loved ones wouldn't let me have my computer until I could get up and get it myself. Well enough about me get back to the sad world of Bella.  
**

* * *

The next morning Edward woke me at the ungodly hour of 5:30 but he let me fall back asleep during the car ride. "Bella, wake up." When I looked up we weren't in the city and it was just after 6. "Edward I thought you were gonna take me to the diner." He turned the car off, got out, and opened my door with out speaking to me.

"I want to show you something then I promise to take you to the diner and you can never talk to me again if that's what you want." He stuck his hand out and waited for me to take it. I sighed as I took his hand and quietly followed him into the woods. Neither of us spoke as we walked, I was just glad that I didn't trip and fall.

We finally broke through the trees and there was a clearing just before a cliff. We sat down on fallen tree and we watched the sunrise in silence. "Edward not to ruin this moment but," He continued to look out at the sun as he spoke, "Jessica and I dated each other the fall semester of my senior year and part of spring. I went with Alice and Emmett to visit some family we have in England during our Christmas break. When we got back Jessica told me she went to the doctors and found out she was three months pregnant and that it was mine.

She had the baby and my family helped pay for all of her medical expenses. Both of my parents were silently disappointed in me but they supported us even though they had their doubts. Right after the baby was born Alice convinced our dad to do a paternity test and it came back negative.

After the news came out Jessica's parents kicked her out and she tried to turn to me for help. You see my family has a lot of money and she knew that so she thought if she could pass the kid off as mine I would marry her and she would be set for life, but she didn't count on Alice.

She kept the baby after her parents kicked her out and she lived with her grandmother who lives around here and watches the baby for her while she goes to school. She is still single and she was asking me for help the other night when you caught us fighting. I told her no and that I never wanted to see her again, it turns out the father kicked her ass to the curb when he found out she was pregnant. He gave her $250 and said go get and abortion. That's my sob story and I'm not proud of it but that's it."

I stared at him and felt like someone actually cared about me and that I could share anything with him. I felt the need to show him how much I appreciated what he had just done so I did the only think I could think of. "Phil was abusive, in every way possible, physically, verbally, and sexually. There would be nights that my mother would need to go to the hospital but she was too afraid to. It got so bad that she made me a hiding place under the floor of my bedroom."

Edward grabbed my shoulders, turned me to face him and held my hands. "When you say he was… sexually abusive, do you mean…" I pulled my hands out of his grip. "Yes Edward, he raped me but it only happened once. He took away my innocence all because he heard me talking to my friend about how cute a boy at school was. The worst part was he recorded it and whenever he thought I needed it he made me sit on his lap and watch it to remind me what men want.

He was a really bad person and by marrying him Renee put us both in a lot of danger, not that she knew it before they got married. He worked for a guy who helped a Mexican Cartel smuggle in drugs, and they take that shit really seriously. He got sloppy with his jobs and me and mom found out what he was doing. The people he worked for didn't care as long as he could keep us quiet but now that he is dead they need to find a way to keep me quiet. That is why I am running and why I can't have friends or family.

They killed my mom in prison and my dad who knew absolutely nothing and it's only a matter of time before they find me here and kill anyone who's in their way. I thought I could try to be a normal person and go to school but I was wrong. I'm going to drop out and save up enough money to get out of here before someone else gets hurt because of me."

I wiped away a tear and dropped my hand to my lap where Edward laced his fingers with mine. I looked up into his eyes and he had tears ready to pour over. "Bella I know it took a lot of strength for you to tell me this and I want you to know that I will be forever grateful that you chose to share it with me."

I saw the time on his watch, "Edward I would really love to stay here and tell you all about my horrible past because believe it or not it gets worse, but I need to get to the diner for my shift and you have school." He clenched his jaw and I swear I heard him growl, "I hate Mondays." I giggled as we stood and headed back to his car. He didn't let go of my hand until we got to the car and he had to release it to get in, but he grabbed it as soon as he had the car back in drive.

We drove for thirty minutes in silence but it was a comfortable silence. When we got to the diner I still had five minutes until I had to clock in. "Bella," I turned to look at Edward who seemed to be struggling with what he was about to say. "I know you already told me no, but I want you to know that the offer of a place to stay is still open and it will always be there."

I freed my hand from his and placed it on his cheek, "I'll come by later and we can talk about it then." He leaned into my touch and it made me smile. I opened the car door and was almost out when Edward pulled me back in and kissed me causing my knees to feel like jell-o. The kiss was so passionate that it almost made me cry.

Edward pulled away with both of us gasping for air. "I'm sorry but I didn't want you to leave and possibly disappear forever without a kiss." I blushed and shook my head, "Edward, I promise I won't willingly leave without telling you a proper goodbye." I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "See later."

The morning shift wasn't too bad and I convinced Jack to let me work the whole day. I was dog tired by the time Jake showed up. He ran to me and gave me a huge bear hug lifting me off the ground. I smacked him on the back, "Jake I can't breathe!" He set me back down and laughed, "You're sure you're not mad about the arm." I shrugged, "I could be mad but I know it was an accident besides it wasn't your fault."

He looked like a sad little puppy when I pushed on his shoulder, "You better go clock in or Jack will yell that you're late." He laughed as he walked away and then Alec walked into to the diner. He sat at the same booth as he did the first day I saw him.

I walked over to get his order but he just stared at me. "Can I help you?" I decided I would keep my head held high not let him know that I was afraid or hiding something. "Actually I'm not hungry for food but I want to see you again. I spent all weekend trying to remember where I've seen you before, and I came up with a few possibilities but I don't think they are right."

I closed my eyes and prayed he hadn't thought of the actual place he remembers me from. A car horn honked from outside and he looked out the window and held up a finger to hold on a minute. "I just wanted you to know that I am leaving town for a few days but I promise I will be back." He used his hand to push my hair behind my ear but I pushed his hand away from me. He clicked his teeth disapprovingly at me before he left.

When I turned around there was Jacob with his jaw on the floor. "What the hell was that?" My whole body shivered before I could speak, "I don't know, but that guy gives me the creeps."

We stayed pretty much dead for the rest of my shift, in fact me and Jake ended up playing go fish for about an hour until the bell above the door chimed letting us know someone was entering. I reached for my pad of paper and turned to see where they sat but smiled when I saw Edward standing there with his hands in his pockets.

I stood and walked over to him, "What are you doing here?" I tried to sound strong but it barely came out as a whisper. In all honesty I was grateful he was here after my encounter with Alec I was having a hard time keeping my mind relaxed. I had already decided that I was going to take him up on the offer to stay at his house because it would help to have people I trust around me. "The rest of the family didn't come home back today and they won't be back until later either tonight or tomorrow morning and I have a class and I just wanted to give this incase you decide to stay and get there in the doors are locked."

He pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to me. I glanced at the key that was held tightly in my hand and couldn't help the smile that covered my face. "Edward, are you sure…" He stroked my face and raised my chin with his hand. "Bella all of us discussed this and we want you to have a reliable place to sleep. Take the key and use it, if you want."

I put the key in my back pocket and grabbed his hand from my face holding it in my smaller one. "What time will you be at your place?" "I'll probably get there around sevenish. Why?" I stood on my tip toes to kiss him quickly on the lips but barely moved away from him to speak, "You'll just have to wait and see. Now you better go or you'll be late for you class."

He smiled devilishly at me before leaning in for one more kiss before he turned to leave. When I headed back to the counter I got a very disappointing look for Jacob. He looked as if someone ran over his dog. I knew he kind of had a crush on me but I didn't know it was that bad. "Well Jake its 5 so I'm gonna get out of here, see you tomorrow." He shrugged, "Sure, sure."

I hung my apron up and clocked out and headed down the road to Edwards house. I figured if I was going to be staying in his house then I could at least make him a decent dinner but I would need to see what he had to cook with.

It took me all of five seconds to see that eating in was not what the Cullen's typically do. All they had in the kitchen was a half empty box of cereal, spoiled milk, an empty carton of eggs and a moldy stick of butter. Of course living with Emmett meant there was also plenty of alcohol; they had beer, liquor, and wine. I saw some recycled grocery bags hanging on a door so I grabbed them and headed for the grocery store.

I decided to make Chicken Alfredo for dinner tonight but I also bought some stuff for the rest of the week. I mainly got the basics to survive bread, butter, milk, eggs, and peanut butter. I figured I would get Edward to drive me up here later to get more stuff. Since I had to walk home I was limited as to what I could carry.

As soon as I got back to the house I started to boil the fettuccini and then started to sauté the chicken breast with mushrooms. After filling the plates and placing them on the table I was lucky and found a white wine in the fridge and poured to glasses. It was five after seven when Edward got there and I had just finished loading the dishes into the dishwasher.

"What smells so good?" He literally followed his nose into the dinning room where I was waiting for him. "I figured if I was going to advantage of the free room then I could at least let you guys take advantage of my good cooking skills." I headed over to the table and he pulled a seat out and waited for me to sit and then he quickly sat across from me.

He lifted his fork to his nose and smelt the food before he took a bite. I waited patiently for his response. "Oh my God, this is delicious. Just wait until I tell Alice that good food can come out of our kitchen." I laughed as I started to dig into my own food.

"Are you sure you don't want any more?" He rubbed his stomach and laughed at me. "Bella I couldn't possibly eat anymore, and please let me clean up. You cooked and I already feel guilty about that." I stepped through the door way out of the kitchen and back into the dinning room. "Edward, I needed to do this. I know you guys won't let me pay for the room I'm going to sleep in so just let me do this, please. It makes me feel like I'm not receiving a hand out."

He sighed and raised his hands in defeat, "Fine, but I'm not going to bed until you are done in there. That would be just plain rude." I conceded and nodded my head before getting back to the counters I needed to clean.

When I was finally finished Edward was snoring away on the couch. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him but I knew if I left him there his neck would be killing him later. After getting him upstairs and into his room I headed for the guest room he had told me to stay in. It didn't take me long to fall asleep and I was thankful.

_I was running and screaming I would look behind me but couldn't see what I was running from I just knew I had to keep going. I trip over a tree branch and curled into a ball hoping whatever I was running from would just pass right by me. "Bella! Bella wake up!"_

I opened my eyes and there was Edward looking down at me. "Bella you were having a bad dream. I could hear you screaming all the way down the hall." I closed my eyes and started taking deep breaths hoping to relax but it wasn't working. Edward lifted me off the bed and climbed in next to me. I clung desperately to him as if he was my only life line.

It took ten minutes for me to calm down and when I did Edward was still holding me like a china doll. "Thanks." He rubbed circles on my back, "Are you ok?" I nodded, "Sometimes I just have really bad dreams about nothing at all. Those are the worst because I am running but I never know what or who I'm running from." "Can I do anything to help?" I looked up hoping he was serious. "Could you stay here with me?"

He leaned down and kissed my temple, "I'll stay as long as you need me to." I closed my eyes and was almost asleep when I remembered something I needed to ask him. "Edward?" "Hmm?" I yawned before I spoke. "Can you drive me to the grocery store tomorrow?" He barely spoke above a whisper, "Yeah, if you go to sleep." I laid my head down on his chest and yawned again, "OK."

* * *

**Hope you liked so let me know if you did or didn't. PM or reviews or appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10

As I snuck out of the house at a quarter to seven I saw the rest of the Cullen's along with Jasper and Rosalie pull into the drive way. "Is someone trying to run away or is she doing the walk of shame?" I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face. "Neither Emmett, I'm leaving the house to go to work." I said to him as I walked down the driveway, "Well would you like a ride to work?"

I stopped at the end of the driveway and looked back at Emmett who was the only one still outside. "No thank you, but if you guys need anything to eat for lunch there is left over Chicken Alfredo in the fridge."

I started back down the road when I heard Emmett yell, "Guys she knows how to cook! I say we keep her!" I laughed at how stupid he is and continued my way to work.

I ended up keeping my split shift schedule for the day because Edward came and got me at ten thirty to take me to the grocery store. "So Emmett at the leftovers for breakfast, he has declared that no one else is allowed to cook in the kitchen but you." I giggled in response. "Does he ever stop eating?" He pulled into a parking spot and turned the engine off, "Not since I've known him."

He grabbed a cart once we got in the store and I started to grab stuff that I could cook with. We went down the frozen food section and Edward started grabbing a bunch of frozen dinners. "What do you think your doing?" He held a frozen dinner in his hand and turned to look at me. "I'm grabbing some food." I shook my head and started putting the food back. "No this shit is not food; it is slop that's not even fit for pigs to eat. If you want a pizza then you can make one and I happen to be really good at making enchiladas."

He tried to hide the box in his hand behind his back and I had to fight with him to give it to me. "Edward Cullen give me the frozen dinner." He leaned in and kissed me trying to distract me from my task. I heard him put the box in the cart. I pulled away and pretended to be dazzled by him. I bit my bottom lip and pulled his forehead down to mine. "Nice try." I turned around and pulled the box out of the cart and put it in the freezer.

We finished shopping and went home after arguing about him paying the whole bill. I relented because it wasn't worth the fight. The rest of the afternoon was boring. Everyone had class during my break from work so I cleaned the house.

I was amazed that the only thing that didn't need to be dusted in the living room was the Xbox and TV. I'm sure Edward will yell about me cleaning and doing laundry but I'll just deal with that issue when it comes.

Everything went smoothly for the next few days. I continued my split shift at work and cleaned and cooked for everyone even when they said I was doing too much. Ever since Edward showed up at the diner on Monday Jacob has kept to himself.

Every time I tried to talk to him he would give me the shortest response possible and he never initiated a conversation. So it really surprised me on Friday when he talked to me. "Hey Bella that guy came by last night and was asking for you." My heart stopped for a second when I considered the damage Jake could have done, "What did you tell him?"

He was messing with the coffee machine and not looking at me. "I don't really remember but I told him when you would be here." I could tell he was holding something back, I walked in front of him and grabbed his hand, "Jake, what exactly did you tell him?"

He finally looked me in the eye when he spoke. "I told him when you would be here and that he shouldn't waist his time since you obviously have a boyfriend. He looked really pissed and stormed out of here. That's all that happened." I relaxed and let go of his hand. "I'm gonna clock out, see you on Monday Jake."

When I got back to the house Emmett had ordered pizza and rented a bunch of movies. "Bella's home!" I wasn't feeling as happy as he clearly was. The fact that Alec came back to see me put me in a bad mood. I jumped out of my skin when Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Hey, are you ok?" I took a deep breath and leaned into him. "I'm good, just tired and now scared to death thanks to you." He chuckled at me. Alice and Rosalie came running down the stairs in their pajamas both laughing at something I missed. "Bella, you get to enjoy your very first Cullen movie night. Go upstairs and get in your pajamas and then get back down here."

I groaned and let my head fall back against Edward's chest. "I really don't feel like it, I had rough day." She popped out her hip and placed her hands on them. I rolled my eyes knowing that fighting with her was far worse than fighting with Edward. I went upstairs and reached into my drawer for my pajamas but only saw clothes I had never seen before.

"Marie Alice Cullen wear are my clothes!?" I heard laughter come from Emmett followed by him yelling, "Ow!" Then Alice screamed up the stairs. "I already put some clothes on your bed." I swore at the annoying little pixie, that I was still on my bad side for being nosy, and put on the pajamas.

When I got downstairs the living room floor had been turned into a huge bed. They laid down several blankets, sheets, and pillows. "OK everyone we've got pizza, chips, soda, several different genres of movies, and beer. Let's get this night started." I stepped off the last step and walked over to the group.

"Hey Em, we got anything stronger than beer?" His face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. He got up from the couch and ran at me. I was in a state of shock so I just stood there. He lifted me up and tossed me over his shoulder then spun around until I was completely dizzy.

"Yes little Tinker Bell I do have stuff that is way stronger than beer and I happen to be really good a mixing drinks." Jasper came over and helped Emmett lower onto my feet. "Don't listen to him Bella his mixed drinks taste like shit mainly because is philosophy is a mixed drink should be 90% liquor 10% beer. If you want a good drink have Edward mix it up."

I looked over my shoulder at who Edward quickly looked away from me. Before I even noticed he was gone Emmett was back with a box full of alcohol and a folding table with Jasper following behind carrying several different types of glasses.

Emmett set up the table and waited looking around for any takers. "Who wants to go first?" Everyone else avoided him, "I'm not turning over the bartender position until I get to make someone a drink of my choice." No one seemed to be brave enough to volunteer so I decided to take the bullet. "Make me a drink Emmett." He took a shot glass and another larger glass. He poured half a can of Red Bull into the larger glass and poured a shot glass full of Jägermeister.

I stepped up to the table not feeling as confident as I had earlier. "Don't let them fool you I swear it ain't as bad as they are making it seem. You ready?" I took one last glance around the room and settled on a disappointed looking Edward before I nodded at Emmett.

He dropped the shot glass into the larger glass and immediately handed it to me, "Down it." I closed my eyes and chugged the drink. When I pulled the glass away from my lips I thought I would be hit by a disgusting after taste but I was happily surprised when I tasted black liquorish. I licked my lips savoring the taste that remained on them. "Emmett the way they were talking I thought it would taste gross but it was really good."

"See guys I told you that a Jagerbomb isn't that gross. Bella drank it like a pro." Soon Edward was pushing Emmett away from the table. "Rose, get a glass of water please." She nodded and ran off to the kitchen. I was standing next to Edward when she handed him the glass. "You are to drink that whole thing before you are allowed to have anymore alcohol."

A little pissed that I was being treated like a child I placed the glass down on the table and grabbed the bottle of tequila and took a swig. Edward just stood there gaping at me. "You may not believe me when I say this but I can handle my alcohol. I've been drinking since the day my dad died so I don't think I need you to tell me how much I can handle."

He tried to steal the bottle from me but I wouldn't let go. "Bella, give me the bottle." I tried to jerk it back but it just became a game of tug-of-war. "Bella quit being stubborn and let got of the bottle!" I reached over with my free hand and grabbed the glass of water and splashed it in his face.

I placed the bottle and glass on the table before I grabbed my coat and ran outside. I didn't even get out of the driveway before I sat down Indian style on the concrete rocking back and forth. I could hear them talking behind me but none of them were talking to me or were even that close to me. "Alice we can't just leave her out here." I closed my eyes as Edward argued with his sister. "Edward it is obvious that she needs some time to herself. She's in her pajamas and all of her things are here, she isn't going anywhere."

The hatred I had felt for Alice had melted a little as she tried to defend me against the one person who I had begun to trust the most. I heard a slight click of the door and when I glanced back at the house everyone was gone.

I could feel the warmth from the alcohol coursing through my body as I sat there and tried to clear my mind. Alec was really fucking my life up and he didn't even remember who I was or at least he didn't seem to remember.

I closed my eyes and the memories of why I used to drink flashed before me. There was images of the mom, Phil, Charlie's house after the explosion, and all of the things I am ashamed of doing. Some of those things I would never tell anyone about but the nights that caused me to drink until I passed out were what scared me the most.

There were sometimes when I swear I could hear and smell the men who lusted after me and all the other girls at the bar. Of I could go back in time I would tell myself that nothing is worth what I went through during that time.

I felt awful for what I did to Edward but when he tried to tell me what I could and couldn't do it just made me feel like I was back in Seattle where I didn't even own my life. All of us girls were like property Felix, and he treated us like dogs telling us what we could and couldn't do. That combined with my bad day because of the Alec info set me off.

I took a deep breath before I stood and decided to go back inside. Everyone was crowded around in the living room watching the TV. Edward was the only one who looked back at me when I came in the door, but he didn't say anything to me. I guess I deserved the cold shoulder.

I quietly headed into the living room not sure where to sit. Alice and Jasper were stretched out on the couch, Rosalie and Emmett, mainly Emmett, took up the majority of the floor meanwhile Edward was sitting on the love seat. The two couples looked too wrapped up in themselves for me to sit anywhere near them without feeling like I was intruding.

I was about to just sit right where I was standing right before Edward nodded his head for me to come sit with him. I sat down next to him trying to sitting as far away from him as possible. I was sure he was mad about what I did, that was until he placed his arm over my shoulders and pulled me so that I was pulled against him. I looked up to see him smiling down at me before I let my head fall against his shoulder and smiled feeling like I was in the one place where no one could ever harm me.

* * *

**There you go, I hope you liked it. Review or PM and let me know what you think also send me any ideas you might have or anything you might like to see. I only have a general plan as to where it is going so let me know if it's good I might use it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Cullen movie night was really fun with the exception of the breakdown between Edward and me. We all slept in the living room except Alice and Emmett who stayed up all night watching movies.

There was this god awful noise that woke all of us up at 5:30 in the morning. Edward squeezed me tightly when he first woke up and as soon as my eyes were open my nose was assaulted by the worst smelling smoke I have ever smelt.

We all ran towards the kitchen where the smell and noise were both coming from and saw both Alice and Emmett trying to shut the smoke detector up. "What the hell happened in here?" I was coughing as Edward yelled at his siblings. Rosalie and Jasper went around the house opening every window and door they could find.

Emmett lowered Alice off of his shoulders when the smoke detector finally shut up and I walked over to the microwave that was black on the inside. "We wanted to give Bella the morning off so we thought that we would make breakfast for everyone. I was trying to heat up some canned gravy but the stove wouldn't work, so I put it in the microwave."

I immediately turned to the stove and flipped the eyes off and then used the pot holder to remove the pot from the microwave. "As much as I appreciate the morning off next time, don't. The stove wouldn't work because its gas you have to wait for it to light and now your microwave won't work because you fried it by sticking the pot in there."

Everyone stood there not sure what to do then Alice's stomach growled. "OK everyone lets go get dressed and get something to eat. I will go to the store and buy a new microwave and everything will be fine."

Everyone went upstairs to get dressed while Edward and I just stood there for a few moments not saying anything. He finally sighed and started to walk away but I grabbed his elbow, "Can we talk?" He was just about to respond when Alice came into the kitchen. "Edward we are gonna split up. Go with the guys and Bella is gonna come shopping with Rose and me. Now Bella go upstairs and get dressed."

I waited to see if Edward was going to answer my question and when he didn't I gave up and went upstairs. As much as I searched I couldn't find any of my old clothes and I looked everywhere. I groaned and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt then ran down to find my converse.

Once I was set to go I found the girls waiting for me in the living room. "Did the guys leave already?" Alice nodded and waved for me to come sit by her. "I think we need to tell you something that will explain last night." I shook my head, "Alice, I don't mean to be a bitch but when are you going to learn to butt the hell out!" I heard Rosalie snort. "Seriously, if it is something that I need to know then Edward will tell me. He has asked you to stop butting in and now I am telling you to."

I took a deep breath and let it out quickly. Alice stood and turned to Rosalie, "Come on Rose lets go." Rosalie looked at me then back at Alice, "Sorry Alice but Bella is really growing on me." I am sure Alice's surprised look matched mine when we both looked at Rosalie. Alice then sighed and stomped her foot before she left the house.

"OK Bella lets go get something to eat and then we can meet up with the guys who were going to have a much better time than we would have with her." I laughed and nodded, "OK." We got into her red BMW and we went to IHOP.

I got to find out a lot about Rosalie while we were out together. By appearances you would think that she is a prissy girl who is afraid to get her hands dirty but it turns out she loves to work on cars and hunt. She is so good that her father and brother refuse to go with her because she always does better than them.

"Rosalie after that first day I never thought I would be saying this, but I'm really glad I met you." She reached across the table and grabbed my hand, "First, call me Rose everyone else does and second I'm glad to have met you too. Now let's get out of here and go play paintball with the guys."

We argued for a few moments over the check which of course I lost. I hate feeling like the little orphan child around my friends. Rose called Emmett and found out that they were almost to the Paintball Park. We pulled up into the parking lot just as the guys were getting out of Emmett's jeep.

"Hey I thought you guys were going shopping with Alice, not that I'm complaining because I love spending time with my Rose." Rose waited for all the guys to join us before she spoke. "Well that was the plan but after you guys left Alice tried to tell Bella about, Austin. Before she got the chance Bella told Alice to butt out of ya'lls business. It was epic; Alice was actually speechless for the first time ever."

I stood there awkwardly kicking the rocks that were at my feet. "I guess I need to go call her and make sure she doesn't buy every item the mall has to offer." Jasper walked away already dialing. Emmett and Rose were off getting their equipment from the office. When I looked back over towards Edward he was now standing directly in front of me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about Alice and last night I over reacted and…" I pulled him into a hug, "I'm just glad you're talking to me again. I don't know what happened last night but I should be the one to apologize not you. I over reacted and…"

He captured my lips with his own silencing me. "Bella, I'm not like must people our age. I don't drink, smoke, or do drugs. It's not that I haven't tried these thing because believe me I have, but I've learned from my mistakes. Seeing you drink last night just brought back memories I wish I didn't have. I hope you can live with that as an explanation for now, and I will talk to Alice again."

I smiled feeling a lot better about how things went down last night. "Edward, don't worry Alice I think she may have gotten the idea after I yelled at her. I want you to know if you ever have anything, and I do mean anything, you think I need to know you can tell me. I know I haven't completely opened up to you either and it sounds crazy but I trust you more than anybody else and that scares the hell out of me."

We stood there looking at each other until I started laughing at us. He raised his eyebrow at me before I spoke. "Let's go play paintball before Emmett decides to shoot us." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we went to get our gear to play. Neither of us noticed that Jasper had joined Emmett and Rose until we were getting ready to head into the battlefield.

"So Jazz how pissed is Alice?" Jasper rolled his eyes, "She is shopping need I say more." Edward laughed, "Good she got over it quick. OK how are we doing this?" Emmett spoke up, "Guys against girls." Edward slapped him upside the head, "Dude that isn't fair we out number them and we are better." I pushed him away from me and walked over Rose, "What do you think Rose cause I say we can take them?"

The guys all laughed at me and Rose and she put on her game face. "Let's do this." We all agreed to a five minute head start to strategize and hide. We didn't plan too much, we just decided to play it by ear and take them out as quickly as we could. Rose was taking the ground area while I climbed up and hid in a tree. We both agreed to this one because I was wearing darker clothes and I was afraid I would trip.

As soon as the five minutes was up I could immediately see the movement of the bushes but I couldn't see the guys. Rose was staying down as close to the ground as she could which meant she was crawling around getting filthy. After a few moments of no action I fired a shot into the moving bushes causing Emmett to jump up, "Holy shit that was close!" I squeezed my lips together to keep my laughing silent.

Not even seconds after he stood up he was hit by Rose, "Damn it!" The movement in the bushes then divided which I assumed meant that Jasper and Edward decided to try and find each of us. I saw Rose following one line of movement but was soon being followed by the other I fired a few shots hoping to hit whoever it was but I was too late as soon as she had a shot off at Jasper Edward stood up and shot her in the back.

Now it was just between me and him and I'm sure he knew I was up somewhere because he was looking up as he walked hiding behind other trees. If I could just get one shot off I would hit him but he was hiding behind anything he could find.

As he started heading in the opposite direction from me I dropped my gun so I could safely climb down. Unfortunately he heard the gun hit the ground and started firing at me as I climbed. My foot slid off the last branch and I screamed as I fell to the ground. I hadn't been hit yet so I grabbed my gun as he ran towards me. "Bella! Oh shit I'm sorry that was really stupid."

I was laughing at him, "Don't feel too bad Edward." I then turned the gun and pulled the trigger hitting him in the stomach. "I thought I got you?" I stood and did a circle to show I had not been hit and he pouted. "Don't feel too bad, loser."

He pulled me in for a kiss just as Emmett ran over, "I heard her scream did you get her." We both laughed and he turned to show everyone his chest. Rose gave me a high five while Emmett and Jasper pouted just like Edward.

"Hey Rose I think these guys should buy us lunch for underestimating our abilities." She looked at Emmett and smiled at him, "I agree Bella." After lunch we all went back to the house hoping the awful smell from the microwave would be gone but when we got there a Sears truck was blocking the driveway along with Alice's yellow Porsche.

"It looks like Alice bought more than just a microwave." Emmett laughed as Rosalie spoke. "Shit, I guess she lied to me over the phone." Jasper practically sprinted into the house looking for her. The rest of us cautiously entered the house to find four men installing a whole new set of kitchen appliances.

Edward was the first to speak to Alice besides Jasper, "Alice we just needed a new microwave. Why did you buy a new oven, refrigerator, dishwasher, coffee maker, toaster, toaster oven, and kitchen table?" She danced across the living room, "Well dear brother they didn't have a microwave that would match the stuff we already had so I had to buy a whole new set. Then of course our table didn't look right with the new black appliances so I bought one that would look good. Don't worry I cleared it with mom first, we actually got her discount so calm down."

Everyone seemed to relax a little after she said their mother approved of the new expense. "However they won't have everything installed until tomorrow afternoon so we can't make dinner here so I thought maybe we could have a family dinner, if you guys want to."

Emmett, Rose, and Jasper all quickly agreed but Edward looked to me for an answer which Alice caught. "Bella, I want you to know that I heard what you said this morning and I am very sorry I was intruding again. I will try my hardest to mind my own business from now on." I nodded at her not sure how serious she was about minding her own business but I hope she is serious.

"Alice its ok I didn't mean to bite your head off this morning but I still haven't completely forgiven you for searching for my past." She dropped her gaze to the ground and looked really sad. "So where were you thinking about going for dinner?" She jumped in excitement and hugged me.

"OK so I already called ahead to make our reservation at Café Coyote so everyone get dressed so we can leave. And Bella I placed a dress out on you bed for you to wear and it will look great on you." I glared at her and she got the point, "But if you don't want to wear it I understand." I smiled as everyone parted to go get dressed. I have a feeling that tonight will be a lot better than last night.

* * *

**Hope you liked it let me know and a special thanks to TillITryIllNeverKnow for my favorite review so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays. If you don't know I have started another story called Tomorrow you should all check it out. For those of you who need visuals to see their outfits check my profile for the links. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It took a half an hour for all of us to get dressed to Alice's standards. I decided to wear the dress Alice had laid out for me since it was really cute. The dress was white with black and teal leaf print on it with a black belt just under the bust; the end of it hit just above my knee. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and let the loose hairs curl around my face. I slid on a pair of black peep toed wedges that Alice placed by the door.

Once I was down stairs I saw all the guys waiting impatiently for all of us. "Not fair, she's hot and she can get dressed as quickly as a guy." I scoffed at Emmett, "I hope that's a good thing?" All three of the guys nodded.

As we waited for Rose and Alice I took in what the guys were wearing. All of them seemed to keep it simple. Emmett was wearing a grey button down shirt and faded black jeans, his shirt was un-tucked with his sleeves rolled up. Jasper wore a white button down shirt, tucked in, and black jeans with a black belt and silver buckle he kept it casual by rolling the sleeves.

The one who caught my attention the most was, of course, was Edward. He was wearing slightly faded blue jeans and a black button down with the top few buttons undone and the sleeves down, but if I knew him they would be rolled up before we got to the restaurant. Before I could finish my assessment of Edward the girls came down the stairs at the same time. It didn't escape my attention that the guys' clothes all matched our dresses.

Edward's black shirt made the design on my dress pop out more. Alice's dress was very similar to mine but it was just black and white with a daisy pattern on it and it was strapless. She must have planned what Jasper was to wear so they would match. The same seemed to be true about Rose and Emmett because his grey shirt matched the top of Rose's dress.

She wore a halter dress that I would say could be used as a work dress. The whole dress was black except the bodice which was grey and had three large black buttons making it look professional but it was still casual enough to wear to dinner.

Each couple took separate cars because Alice was going back to Jasper's after dinner and Emmett wanted to go to a club with Rose. After the incident last night I thought it would be best to not push our luck so we had no plans for after dinner. "So does Alice normally freak out and have shopping sprees like today?"

Edward laughed as he zipped dangerously through the traffic. "You should have seen her the day that our dog got put to sleep. She bought new wardrobes for every member of our family and she bought herself a goldfish and named it Aqua, which is still alive and in her room. She doesn't know how to deal with emotions so she shops." It sounds like not being able to deal with emotions runs in the family, not that I would say that out loud.

"OK that is something I need to know, I hate shopping in any way, shape, or form." He turned to look at me abandoning the road as he spoke, "I guess its good you and Alice don't get along then." I started to panic because we were getting really close to the back of a semi in front of us, "Please pay attention to the road!" He turned back to the road and I heard him mutter 'oh shit' under his breath right before he slowed down drastically. "And I didn't say I don't like Alice; I just haven't forgiven her yet. I'm not used to nosey ass people."

He chuckled as he pulled into a parking lot, "Well you might need to get used to that because she gets that from our mother." I groaned and opened the car door letting myself out before he could.

"Hey please let me be a gentleman. My mom may have been a busybody but she did raise us right, contrary to what Emmett may make you think we do know how to act right." No sooner than the words were out of his mouth Emmett was there putting Edward in a head lock yelling, "What was that you said little brother?" Edward tried to get Emmett off of him but it was useless.

"I said dear brother that you are an animal that isn't housebroken." I rolled my eyes at him.

Emmett retaliated by giving Edward a noogie, "Say uncle!"

"Never!"

I hid my face in embarrassment as people looked at us like we were crazy. I heard the distinct sound of Alice's heals clicking and then she yelled. "If you two don't stop this instant I will tell your girls friends about our trip to Hawaii!" Immediately they guys stopped fighting and straightened their clothes. I would definitely need to hear about the trip to Hawaii.

We all walked inside the restaurant just to walk right back out to the porch where we all sat at a round table. I was stuck sitting between Jasper and Edward with Emmett sitting across from me between Alice and Rosalie. Before our waitress, Catalina, could even ask Emmett was placing orders for appetizers. "We would like the guacamole and chips, spicy chicken wings, chile con queso, café coyote quesadilla, and carne asada fries." Catalina was scrambling to write everything down. After a deep breath she turned to everyone else waiting to see if there was anything else. I looked at her apologetically because being a waitress I understood that Emmett was being an ass. "OK what would you all want to drink?" Alice and Rose got sweet tea, and all the guys stuck with plain old coke while I ventured out and tried guava juice. As soon as Catalina was out of hearing range I threw a straw at Emmett, "What the fuck Bella?" Rose then smacked him on the back of the head for his swearing. "Emmett you might want to be a little nicer to the person who could spit in your food." His eyes almost popped out of his head while Jasper laughed at him. "Dude everyone knows you have to be nice to the waitress." When Catalina come back with all of our drinks I gave Emmett a death glare until he said thank you to her, that was the first time I had seen her smile since she led us to the table. I smiled and mouthed 'thank you' at him, "That might save you from spit in your food, but probably not your drink." He immediately pulled his glass away from his lips while everyone laughed at him. After we settled down we all looked over the menus in silence until the appetizers were delivered. "Oh my God Emmett did you seriously need to order this much food?" He shoved some food into his mouth while everyone at the table rolled their eyes at him. Rose and Alice ended up getting the soup and salad combo, which made me feel like a pig when I ordered a platter combo like the guys. Thanks to some amazing eating from Emmett all the appetizers were gone by the time our food arrived. We all ate the appetizers but Emmett ate almost half of the food by himself. What amazed me the most was that he tore into his entree as soon as it arrived, while the rest of us had to take a break between courses. "Seriously Emmett do you ever stop eating?" He didn't even stop eating to answer me he just shrugged his shoulders and shoveled in more food. After everyone had finished their food, or was full, Catalina came back and Emmett ordered fried ice cream for his dessert. The rest of all sighed when he started again. "Emmett now you're just trying to show off!" He stuck his tongue out at Rosalie who in turn flipped him off. While we waited for the check the band that had been playing all night long transitioned from traditional mariachi music to more current latin music. "Jazz, dance with me." Alice made it sound like a command more that a request but I knew Jasper well enough that had she asked he wouldn't have denied her. I watched as they glided across the dance floor, dancing to _La Isla Bonita_; they were doing some complicated dance I would never be able to do. "Bella would you like to dance?" I gnawed on my bottom lip as I shook my head, "I can't dance to this music." He stood and grabbed my hand forcing me to stand. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "It's all about the leader." Before I could refuse to dance again he spun me around and then pulled me against his body. I immediately recognized Christina Aguilera's _El Beso Del Final_ as we slowly danced around the courtyard. I never imagined I could dance the way I was with Edward. Normally I would have been dizzy from all the spinning we were doing but I wasn't.

By the time the song was coming to the end he stopped spinning us around enough that I was able to sing the last cycle of the chorus:

_Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
Y me quedé, sin saber que hacer (ooh ohh)  
Yo te conozco y sé (si conozco bien)  
Que algo no anda bien, ven dime la verdad  
No quiero imaginar  
Que fue el beso  
Que fue el beso del final_

_Que fue el beso del final  
Que fue el beso del final  
Que fue el beso del final  
Que fue el beso del final  
Que fue el beso del final  
Que fue el beso del final  
Que fue el beso del final_

Edward stuck his hands under my arms and lifted me in the air lowering me so our lips connected on the way down. It was a gentle and soft kiss but it still took my breath away.

"What does that mean?" He was now looking down into my eyes since I was now firmly back on the ground. I pulled his face down to kiss him again, "I'll tell you later."

Emmett finally stopped eating and the guys fought over the bill while Alice just handed Catalina her credit card and I placed a twenty dollar bill on the table for her tip, since she had to deal with Emmett. "What the hell? Don't you girls know that the guys are supposed to pay for dinner?" We stood and grabbed our stuff to leave while Emmett threw a fit. "Yes, honey we do realize this but unlike you boys we would like to leave before they close."

All of us girls laughed when Emmett glared at Rose for calling them boys. Everyone ended up going there separate ways. "Are you ever going to tell me what that song means or at least tell me the title so I can look it up myself." I bit my bottom lip and shook my head, "Nope that's for me to know you to go crazy trying to figure it out." I am so I picked up Spanish when I lived in Phoenix.

Edward and I decided to go back to the house and just hang out watching reruns of old TV shows like I Love Lucy, I Dream of Jeanie, and Bewitched. Eventually we both fell asleep on the couch only to be woken up by Emmett and Rose when the came barreling in at four in the morning nearly ripping each others clothes off.

"Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick." I looked over my shoulder at Edward who was still holding onto me tightly, "Well I call the bathroom first since he's your brother it's only fair." He rolled his eyes at me but wouldn't let me get up when I tried to head upstairs. "No just stay here with me I'm too comfortable to move." I sighed and laid back down enjoying how great it felt to be in his arms.

_**IMPORTANT PLEAS READ!!: If you don;t know the translation for this song don't look it up, it plays a big part later on in the story! Thanks.**_

* * *

**Good or Bad? Let me know. Reviews and PM's are love and love makes everyone happier and happy people are more productive. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I know it's been a while but here it is and since you guys have been so patient I hope you enjoy the lemony goodness that is inside!

* * *

**OK so it has been three wonderful weeks since I moved in with the Cullen's and I can't remember the last time I was this happy. I would go to work while they went to school. Since Emmett stuck to his rule about no body cooking but me I make everyone breakfast and dinner during the week but then on the weekends they refuse to let me cook. I tried to use the new kitchen the first Friday it was there but Emmett blocked the door way.

On Saturday morning when I got up to make breakfast I fell down laughing because Emmett went out and bought caution tape and hung it up across the doorway. It became a normal thing that when Emmett would get home Friday after school he would rope off the kitchen to keep me out of it.

It is currently Sunday morning and we were all sleeping in until the phone started to ring. It rang twice before I thought about getting up to answer it but stopped when I heard the pitter-patter of Alice's feet running downstairs to the phone. "Bella, it's for you!" Needless to say I was shocked the only people who had my number was work and Jacob who has finally started to talk to me again.

I had to convince him that Edward and the Cullen's were good people and of course that meant we had to go to a bonfire with him and his friends. They all got along perfectly with Emmett because they had an eating contest and Emmett won, of course. Edward eventually got everyone's blessing which caused Jacob to concede and agree to not hate him. I'm not saying they are best friends but I'm sure if either one was one fire the other would at least put the fire out, I hope.

I took the phone from Alice as she skipped up the stairs. "Hello?" "Bella, it's Jack I was calling to see if you could possibly come in and cover for Jacob today? He called in sick and Brandy can't since she pulled a double last night." I jumped as Edward's lips grazed my bare shoulder and got distracted by him kissing me. "Who is that?"

I had forgotten all about the phone because of the distraction in front of me. "Sorry Jack, yeah I can cover for Jake. What time do I come in?" Jack let me know that I needed to be there by one and I would get off at six. Edward was practically ripping the phone out of my hand when I said goodbye to Jack. "Why did you say yes? We could have spent the whole day together alone. Alice and Rosalie are going shopping and Jasper is taking Emmett to some historical museum to help him with his history project."

I place my hand on his face as he pouted, "That just means that you can go with them. I know you and Emmett are in the same history class which means you also have a project due. This way I won't be here to distract you." His pout quickly turned into a scowl as he grasped my face in his hands, "Never think you are a distraction." He tried to get away with giving me a quick kiss but I wrapped my arms around his neck causing us to deepen the kiss.

He never pressed my physical boundaries and for that I was very thankful; however I knew he was becoming very frustrated because he had started taking cold showers twice a day, and those are just the times I know about.

Someone clearing their throat caused us to return to the real world. I looked over Edward's shoulder to see Jasper in the hallway smiling at us. "If I heard that correctly you need to go get dressed Edward, Emmett needs as much time at the museum as he can get." Edward growled and I hid my burning face in his shoulder. "Well I guess I need to go take a shower so I can go with the guys." He kissed my forehead before he turned to leave the kitchen. He was half way up the stairs when I yelled up, "Don't use all the hot water!"

He turned around and glared at me from the top causing me to giggle and causing Jasper to raise his eyebrow at me. "Would you like some coffee Jazz?" He nodded and hopped up on the counter. After pouring him a cup of coffee and eating an apple I went up to take a shower and get dressed for work.

It was a quarter to one when we were all ready to leave. The girls were excited about going to some huge sale and I was glad I wasn't going with them. Since the guys were going by the diner on their way they gave me a ride, I made plans to have dinner alone with Edward but he refused to give me any details. He just said I needed to be home by six thirty.

Jack looked so happy when I walked through the doors that he actually jumped for joy. Apparently Jake was supposed to be here at eight this morning and Brandy covered it until noon that left Jack to cook, clean, and serve all the customers by himself for an hour. Luckily it was a Sunday and we weren't normally busy.

I took over the four tables and got them their food that Jack was finishing as quickly as possible. After the church rush was over it settled down and was almost dead. The afternoon passed quickly and when Lauren, the other night waitress, came in we were completely dead.

I never get to see Lauren because she only works weekends with Jake and Brandy. She pulled out a pack of cards and we played Go Fish for an hour before some people came in. She volunteered to take the table since I only had a half hour left.

I was almost finished with my game of solitaire when I felt a big cold hand on my right shoulder. When I turned around there was Alec. I immediately jerked my shoulder out of his grip causing his eyes to widen in shock. I hadn't heard from him since he told Jake he was leaving and I hoped maybe he forgot about me, apparently not.

"I need to speak with you, alone." He glanced around the room eyeing all the people. I opened my mouth to speak but I could barely breathe so I just shook my head. "It wasn't a request Bella. I'm going to speak with you whether you like it or not. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

I looked at the clock and realized it was almost six so I stood to go clock out. "Since you put it that way, I'll be right back." I clocked out and grabbed my keys out of my locker. I would have to thank Edward for making me carry around my key. I only had the one key to their house but the keychain is pepper spray. I slid it into my coat pocket hoping it would help if I needed it.

When I came back out front Alec was standing by the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest. I suddenly felt like a little kid again waiting for Phil to make me watch that God damn video again. When I approached him he opened the door for me and then grabbed my arm dragging me into the dark alley way.

"OK Arabella this is how it's going to work. You're going to come back to Phoenix with me and Marcus will decide your fate. By bringing you back I will rebuild my credibility with the Volturi. If you play your cards right maybe they won't even kill you." I decided to try and play stupid, "Look, Alec, I have no clue what the hell you're talking about. My name Isabella Swan, I have no clue who this Arabella is or who you are. I think you have the wrong person."

He reached behind his back and my palms were sweating because I thought maybe it was a gun but I relaxed when I saw it was his blackberry. He pushed a few buttons and then turned it to show me the screen. "So you're telling me this isn't you?" It was a clip from the fucking recording. I closed my eyes but he turned up the volume and you could hear me screaming for them to stop. "Enough!"

He turned it off and I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Now that's the Bella I know and love." He reached and grabbed a strand of my hair. "Fuck you!" He leaned towards me and whispered, "You already did." I had to fight the urge to vomit all over him.

"Now back to business. You will be here Tuesday morning at eight a.m. ready to leave. That gives you more than twenty-four hours to say goodbye to that lovely little family that you have been fooling. If you don't show up I will have to take my anger out on them, do you understand?" I nodded, "Good, see you then, Arabella." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips forcing his tongue into my mouth before leaving. This time I couldn't hold the vomit back, I threw up all over his Italian leather shoes.

It took me fifteen minutes to calm down after he left. I was panicking. I couldn't leave and let the Cullen's take the fall, but I couldn't go with Alec. Even if the Volturi let's me live he sure as hell wouldn't let me be free. All these thoughts were racing through my mind as I walked back to the house.

I was so distracted I didn't even notice that the only car in the driveway was Edward's. Once I was in the house I saw that it was completely lit by candlelight and there was beautiful piano music coming from the stereo. When I wondered around the house I found Edward in a black suit and tie at the kitchen table with two plates of food. "I hope you like it Bella."

All of the events from the last half hour hit me at that moment. I couldn't just leave Edward, I wouldn't but I couldn't not show up either. There had to be some middle ground and I would find it. Fresh tears covered my face; I stared into Edward's eyes letting them consume me. "Jesus if I knew it was that bad I wouldn't have done this." I chuckled and ran to him, "I love it and… I love you. I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He ran to me and lifted me into the air and lowered me down right on his lips. "I love you too, Isabella Marie Swan."

He sat me down in my chair and we ate in a comfortable silence just listening to the music playing. "Where's everyone else?" He took a sip of his water and wiped his mouth before speaking. "Emmett is at Rose's and Alice is at Jasper's." Once we were finished eating Edward cleared the table and refused to let me help in any way. We made our way into the living room where we sat on the floor in front of the fireplace watching the flames.

"Edward I need to tell you some things and they may change what you think about me." He gave me a quick kiss, "Nothing will ever change how I feel about you." He says that now but I doubt it's true. "You know there are things in my past I haven't told you yet." He nodded, "Well I think if you love me then you need to know these things, but please don't interrupt because this is really hard."

He sat up in front of me waiting for me to continue. "When I lived in Seattle I did a lot of things I'm not proud of. I got involved with a group of people who did a lot of illegal things. Because of this I was forced to sell drugs to people, I stole cars, I stripped in gentlemen's clubs, and the worst was I… I was a… a prostitute." I closed my eyes expecting him yell and scream and tell me to leave but it never happened. When I opened my eyes and looked at him he had the same casual look on his face, "Aren't mad?"

He pulled me so that I was straddling his body and grabbed my face. "Bella, I am so fucking mad, but not at you. I hate that you had to do those things because of the situation you were in, and I hate even more that those disgusting men had their fucking hands on you, but I love you. You are perfect in my eyes whether you believe it or not, to me you are perfect."

My hands drifted into his bronze hair and I threaded my fingers in it tilting his head so I could reach his lips and captured them with my own. I licked his bottom lip and he opened them allowing me to take control of the kiss. His hands roamed all over my body but he never once tried to go under my clothes. Normally I would love this but right now I wanted him to be the hormone drive male he could be.

I reluctantly pulled my hands out of his hair but still refused to free his lips. I guided his hands down to the hem of my shirt and urged him to remove it. He pulled away and looked into my eyes before he lifted the shirt over my head. He had already left his jacket and tie in the kitchen after confessing that Alice made him wear them so I quickly went to work on his white button down shirt.

My breath stuttered when he took my bra clad breasts in his hand giving them a firm but gentle squeeze. My hips bucked against his and I could feel his erection press right into my core and I couldn't suppress the moan. I may have been anything but a virgin but this was my first time having sex with someone I cared about let alone love, it was already over shadowing every other experience I ever had before.

Once his shirt was gone Edward moved us so I was lying down on the blanket we were sitting on and he was hovering over me. He attacked my neck surely leaving several marks on me and it only turned me on even more knowing that everyone would see what he has done to me. I ran my nails across his back as he reached in front of my chest and ripped my bra from my body. I'm sure Alice would be pissed about that since it was one of the new ones she bought me but I couldn't find it in me to care.

I couldn't help the inhuman sounds that escaped me as his lips drifted down my body to my breasts, and when he took my right nipple into his mouth I was certain I had pulled some of his hair out of his head but he never once complained. As he continued worshiping my chest I slid my hands down to undo his pants, I could just barely get them undone with my hands so I used my feet to slide them and his boxers down his legs.

He kicked them to side and quickly removed mine. I hitched both of my legs around his waist and locked my ankles causing him to groan and bang his fist down on the hard wood floor. When his eyes connected with mine I saw love, lust, and fear. All of which made sense to me but the fear, what was he afraid of. "Edward?"

We were both panting already and I'm sure we sounded like two dogs in heat but I needed to know what's wrong. "Bella, if you're not ready…" I had never wanted him more than I did right now he had to be able to see that. "Edward, you can't really tell me a cold shower would take care of your not so little problem, because it sure as hell won't help me any. I love you and I want to be with you."

He seemed to ignore my shower comment and slowly entered me as he whispered in my ear, "I love you." My chest felt like it was either going to explode or collapse but I couldn't tell which one. I was so happy to be with the man that I love in best way possible.

He took his time thrusting inside of me it felt so good that I never wanted this moment to end. The coil inside of my stomach was twisting until it was almost painful and he was torturing me. It was as if he knew when he had taken me to the edge because at the very moment he would back off and leave me hanging.

No one had ever felt this good and if I knew anything at all no one else ever would. Edward completed me which I know is completely cheesy but I get what that means now. He had taken me back to the edge and I wouldn't have been able to take it if he backed down again, "Edward, please? I'm so close."

He thrust into me deeper and harder than he had yet and that was all it took. The coil snapped and my muscles clenched around him, "OH GOD! YES…YES…YES…YEEEESSSSS!!! EDWARD!" I was screaming so loud I thought something was going to shatter maybe my own eardrum. I could feel Edward cumming inside of me and it triggered another less violent orgasm to take over me. "FUCK! BELLA! SHIT!" "EDWARD!"

When he was completely spent he collapsed on top of me and I ran my hands through his hair. He mumbled something and tried to roll off of me but I refused to let him go so he rolled us both over so I was on top him. "Bella, that was…" "Completely amazing?" he kissed the top of my head, "More like earth shattering." He grabbed one end of the blanket we were on and wrapped it around us and we were almost asleep when there was a knock on the door.

I attempted to get up and get it but Edward told me he would get it. He slipped on his boxers before running to the door. I tried to twist my neck to see who it was but was unsuccessful, so I settled for eavesdropping. "Good evening officer may I ask what you are doing waking us at the ungodly hour."

I saw a light from a flashlight being shined into the dark hallway, "Sir, are you home alone?" I didn't let it slip my mind that he didn't answer Edward's question. "No sir. My girlfriend is in the other room. May I please ask again, what it is that you want?" At this point I had already put on Edward's shirt and my underwear because I knew right where this was heading.

"Sir, can you please ask you girlfriend to come here?" I could feel the aggravation radiating off of Edward. "No, I won't until…" "Edward, what's taking so long?" Both Edward and the officer turned to look at me. "Ma'am, are you alright?" I looked at him like he was crazy, did I look hurt. If anything I'm sure I looked properly fucked not beaten.

"Yes, officer I'm fine. May I ask why are you here?" I walked over to stand next to Edward who got defensive as the officer's eye looked my body over. I know from my mom that they do this to quickly look for any signs of abuse but his eyes lingered way too long, so I snapped my fingers to get his eyes back up to my face.

"Yes, we got a call from one of your neighbors. He claimed to hear a woman screaming for help. I assume he was mistaken about the help part." I know my face turned redder that a tomato at that and I buried my face in the very smug looking Edward. "You can assume correctly." I pinched his side and he jumped away from me but kept his arm around my shoulders.

"Well next time try and keep it down, we don't want this to become a normal thing." It suddenly felt like Edward and this cop were best friends. "We'll try but I can't make any guarantees with this one." They both chuckled, "I hear ya," my head snapped up at the cop, "I mean… please try to keep it down." I pushed Edward further into the hallway and grabbed the edge of the door ready to close it. "I can assure you officer that this won't be happening again for a **_VERY_** long time." He hissed before he turned and left.

Once the door was closed I turned with my hands on my hips looking at Edward like he was a child in trouble. "Come on honey, what was I supposed to do?" I rolled my eyes at that response. "This is how this is going to work. You will not even think about thinking about this incident in front of the others and I won't castrate you. Deal?" I stuck my hand out for him to shake but he grabbed my wrist and pushed up against the wall.

Before I could even try to fight him off he had me up against the wall with both of my wrists in one of his hands above my head and legs wrapped around his waist. "Deal." He captured my lips with his and was grinding his hips against mine making me wet all over again.

I turned my head to get my lips free, "Edward, let's go up to your room." He tossed me over his shoulder like a cave man and ran around blowing out the candles in the living room before we spent the rest of the night learning every inch of each others bodies.

* * *

**Reviews are love and I could use some love right now. Let me know what you think and don't forget to check out my other story Tomorrow.**


	14. George

**Normally I would apologize for an author note but this time I could care less about it bothering you readers, not to be rude. As I stated in chapter one this story is close to my heart for many reasons and I will now tell about one of them. When I started this story I had someone on my mind and his name was George. George was a homeless man who lived under a bridge in my town and inspired me to right this. After seeing him for many days my friend and I bought him some food and sat down to talk to him. At first glance you would never want to talk to him but after we did we couldn't get enough of him. One of the saddest days of our time together was when some punk kids stole his wheelchair while he was sleeping in a cardboard box. Eventually we were able to find him a replacement which ended up being a lot better than the one he did have. Earlier this evening my friend Daniel called to tell me that an ambulance was under the bridge and was taking George's body away. According to the doctors he had a heart attack. I will admit that at this very moment both Daniel and I are a little under the influence of alcohol. This story is for all those like George. Please if you're ever out there and you see someone who is homeless asking for help just try to help. I'm not saying giving them money is the right thing to do, because that isn't what I am saying. Had it not been for Daniel and I buying George a burger from the McDonald's dollar menu we never would have met that wonderful man.**

**R.I.P. George  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A speacial thanks to TillITryIllNeverKnow Foxnomore ladyidori you what you guys did to deserve it.**

**Now on with the story sorry it's so short but I think it holds a lot in it.  
**

* * *

Edward fell asleep around three in the morning and as much as I tried I couldn't force myself to close my eyes. Every time I tried to sleep I would think of all the awful things that could happen in the near future. I had already decided I would not be going with Alec, besides the facts that I love Edward way too much there was also the fear that he was lying and would hurt them either way.

I tried to push all the thoughts away and focus on Edward but that was useless. Every scenario going through my head ended with him hurt or dead. The only thing I could think of was to go to Marcus myself, but I didn't like that plan either and I know Edward wouldn't let me go. I reached over and grabbed Edward's ipod and put it on shuffle not really paying attention to what was playing.

Eventually I fell asleep but the dreams were so awful that I woke myself up sobbing; luckily it wasn't loud enough to wake Edward. I gave up on getting any useful sleep and took his ipod to start making breakfast. Thank God I didn't have to make food for Emmett because there was hardly anything in the fridge.

I danced around the kitchen while mixing the pancake batter and screamed when to hands wrapped around my waist. In my moment of panic I tossed the bowl in the air and the bowl with all the batter landed on top of Edward's head. I pulled one ear bud out of my ear and laughed at him. The batter covered his bronze hair making it look like a dirty mop.

"You think this is funny?" He sounded very pissed but I couldn't stop laughing so I nodded.

He curled his finger at me to come to him and I shook my head still laughing at him. He took a step closer to me and I stepped away. "Don't you dare!" I saw the idea flash across his face before he could actually do it. Just as he leapt at me I ran away. I headed for the hallway but he got his hands on the back of my shirt and pulled me against his chest.

I put on my best pout, "Edward, please don't." He rolled his eyes at me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, "You win, this time." I smiled and headed back into the kitchen to find something for breakfast. "Just consider that part of you revenge for the cop last." He groaned as he grabbed the dishtowel off the counter. "So not only am I not allowed to brag about it but I get punished for it too?"

I took a bite of a strawberry before I answered, "Yep, now go upstairs and get cleaned up while I make breakfast." He stuck his tongue out at me as he walked by so I smacked his ass. "Don't start something you can't finish!" He yelled on his way up the stairs. I giggled and went back to work on breakfast.

I had just finished the scrambled eggs and pancakes as "What It's Like" by Everlast played through the ipod, which was now on the dock in the kitchen. I sang along with the song remembering all of the people I have met during my time on the streets who could the people in this song. George, who lost his leg in Vietnam, would be the first person begging for money outside of the liquor store in the first verse.

_We've all seen the man at the liquor store beggin' for your change_

_The hair on his face is dirty, dreadlocked and full of mange_

_He ask the man for what he could spare with shame in his eyes_

_Get a job you fuckin' slob's all he replied_

Then Alicia from the club would be Mary who has to get an abortion in the second verse.

_Mary got pregnant from a kid named Tom who said he was in love_

_He said don't worry about a thing baby doll I'm the man you've been dreamin' of_

_But three months later he said he won't date her or return her call_

_And she sweared god damn if I find that man I'm cuttin' off his balls_

_And then she heads for the clinic and she gets some static walkin' through the doors_

_They call her a killer, and they call her a sinner, and they call her a whore_

I remember the day she told her pimp that she was pregnant, he looked her in the eye gave her the $500 for the abortion and said, "Take the weekend off."

The last verse about the kid named Max would be for everyone else who doesn't make it out on the streets. People look at those who have to live on the streets and see lazy useless bums but unless they hear their story they will never no the truth.

_God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in her shoes_

_'Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to choose_

_Then you really might know what it's like [x4]_

_I've seen a rich man beg_

_I've seen a good man sin_

_I've seen a tough man cry_

_I've seen a loser win_

_And a sad man grin_

_I heard an honest man lie_

_I've seen the good side of bad_

_And the down side of up_

_And everything between_

_I licked the silver spoon_

_Drank from the golden cup_

_Smoked the finest green_

_I stroked the baddest dimes at least a couple of times_

_Before I broke their heart_

_You know where it ends_

_Yo, it usually depends on where you start_

_I knew this kid named Max_

_He used to get fat stacks out on the corner with drugs_

_He liked to hang out late at night_

_Liked to get shit faced_

_And keep pace with thugs_

_Until late one night there was a big gun fight_

_Max lost his head_

_He pulled out his chrome .45_

_Talked some shit_

_And wound up dead_

_Now his wife and his kids are caught in the midst of all of his pain_

_You know it crumbles that way_

_At least that's what they say when you play the game_

I didn't even notice Edward had come back into the kitchen until I heard him singing the chorus at the end of the song with me.

_God forbid you ever had to wake up to hear the news_

_'Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to lose_

_Then you really might know what it's like [x3]_

_To have to lose..._

He wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed both of my cheeks. Neither of us had to speak for him to realize I didn't want to talk about it and I was never more grateful for the silence than I was right then. We ate and he left for class before I call Jack and told him I couldn't come in because I had been throwing up all night. He didn't even question it because everyone else had gotten it already so it was my turn to catch the bug.

I took a hot shower trying to relax my muscles but it did no good. Once I was dressed I got on the house computer and looked up Marcus Volturi. Several news reports popped up including Phil's death. As much as Marcus hated Phil he also loved him because he was his son which probably the real reason that he was after me.

I searched on the Yellow Pages website and found three different land line numbers to reach Marcus. I knew this was risky but I had to try. I wrote down all the numbers and walked to a payphone on the opposite side of town. I dialed the first and was surprised when a familiar female voice answered.

"Volturi residence this is Didyme speaking." I took a deep breath making sure this is what I wanted to do before I condemned myself. "May I please speak with Marcus?" She sounded so casual when she spoke I knew she didn't recognize my voice, "I'm sorry but my husband is in a very important meeting and can't come to the phone right now can I take a message."

"Didyme, this is Phil's step-daughter Arabella." She gasped and I'm sure she dropped the phone before I heard her whisper, "Arabella, why are you calling you know their still looking for you?" I ran a panicked hand through my hair, "I know but I need to talk to Marcus, please." "Don't hang up." Before long his deep voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Arabella, to what do I owe this surprise?"

"Cut the crap Marcus, I know you are now tracking this call so you will know where I am in less than thirty seconds. I'm done, I can't keep running anymore."

"This is a very wise choice on your end, unfortunately we had stopped looking for you because you completely disappeared, but now that we know right where you are this will be better. As you said I now know where you are so I will send someone to collect you, goodbye."

"NO!" Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice's faces all flashed in front of my eyes. I was doing this to save them not draw the danger closer. "I want to come to you, but I'm not coming with Alec."

"Alec," It sounded like he spit the name out, "You are traveling with that traitor Alec?"

I was confused, I thought Alec was looking for me for them, "Not, he stumbled upon me and said he was going to take me to you. He made it sound as if he was working on you behalf."

"Arabella, I'm going to make you a very respectable offer and you better take it. You bring Alec in and I'll let you go and never look for you ever again."

"I'll do it, if you get rid of Arabella Williams-Volturi. Make everyone think she is dead. As much as you won't believe it I wasn't hiding from just you all these years. As you recall Phil pissed off a lot of your kind of people and they were looking for me too. So Marcus do we have a deal?"

"Alec for Arabella, I think it can be arranged, she you soon, Arabella."

I hung up the payphone and took a cleansing deep breath, now all I had to do was find away to get Alec back to Phoenix without him finding out about my plan. I also had to figure this all out before tomorrow morning and without any of the Cullen's finding out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think and send me any ideas for how she should get Alec there.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it is short and it took longer to get out than I had hoped but this one was harder to write than I thought it would be. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

When I got home I couldn't decide what to make everyone for dinner, probably because all I could think about was how would I get Alec to Phoenix under my own terms. I could just show up and let him think he is in control, but I didn't trust him enough to try that.

I must have sat there for three hours before I finally had a possible plan. I quickly wrote a note and put it in an envelope and sealed it. When I made it to the door I was surprised to see Edward reaching for the door knob. "Hey, are you leaving?" I knew he didn't get the real meaning of what he said but I understood and I had to force a smile on my face.

"Yeah, I have to go give this to Jacob and then go to the grocery store." He pushed his way through the door and threw his book bag on the couch. "Do you need a ride?" I thought about it for a minute and spending more time with Edward would just make it harder to leave tomorrow but I wanted to soak as much of him as I could. "Sure, you can help me pick out something to make for dinner."

He drove to the diner and waited in the car for me to come back out. I put on the best sick face I could to make it look like I really was sick. "Bella what are you doing here, I thought you were sick." "Mhmmm, I have a favor to ask Jake?" He nodded his head and waited for me speak. I held out the envelope that had a letter for Alec. "If that guy Alec comes looking for me tomorrow can you make sure he gets this, it's really important."

He took the envelope and played with it for a minute, "You're not coming in tomorrow?" I cleared my throat and winced as if it hurt. "Edward's making me go to the hospital to see his father. He took my temperature and it was over a hundred, so I probably won't be here tomorrow either. I swear he worries too much." Jake laughed at that but never said anything about it.

I stood there uncomfortably for a moment and he raised the envelope up, "I'll be sure to give this to that guy if he shows up, and I hope you feel better soon." I let a weak smile cover my face, "Thanks Jake."

I sighed heavily when I got back in the car and Edward just looked at me to make sure I was ok and I just nodded. Once we arrived at the store I let Edward have free reign on what I would make for dinner. He chose steak, baked potatoes, and macaroni and cheese. I also grabbed stuff to make a salad because Alice and Rose would like that better than the mac and cheese.

Edward attempted to help me in the kitchen but I kicked him out when he suggested I use the microwave to cook all six baked potatoes. When Rose arrived with Emmett she came in a mixed the salad while the guys played the Xbox and Alice shopped online.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Rose tightened her lips and looked at me as if she felt sorry for me. I knew this look better than most because it is the same look the people who work at shelters always have plastered on their faces. "You just seem distant tonight. I mean you're normally quiet anyways but your mannerisms are off too. You can tell me if you want, you don't have to though; I won't press it but I'm here if you need me."

I couldn't help but to reach out and hug her, Rose would forever be classified as a best friend that I would never be sorry for meeting. Of course being who he is Emmett chose that moment to come in and see us hugging each other. "Hey Edward, I hope you don't mind sharing Bella 'cause her and Rose are all over each other!" Rose snapped a damp dishtowel against the back of his head causing him to yell out in pain.

Everyone ate their food in relative silence the only sounds were Emmett smacking his lips which annoyed the hell out of everyone. Alice volunteered all the guys to do the dishes and she took us into the living room and planned out what we should for the weekend.

Apparently there was a car show going on at the mall which meant the guys would be interested in coming with us. I pretended I would be here for it knowing I would possibly be in a shallow grave by Thursday night.

After the dishes were done the guys went outback to play football and Rose and Alice went to watch. I claimed to be tired and went upstairs. Once I was sure everyone was outside I grabbed Edward's laptop and recorded a video. I sat down in the middle of his bed trying to look comfortable.

"Edward, I need you to know before I say anything else that I love you, I love you mare that anything or anyone in this whole world. And because of that love I have to leave to protect you; before you freak out it's already too late to stop me. I promised awhile ago that I would give you a proper goodbye before I just disappeared and this is it.

"Things got complicated after I met you and your family, but I would never trade it for anything. I have to go confront those that have been chasing me and you won't understand, but this is a good thing. I fully intend on coming back to you but just incase you have to understand you can't come looking for me. I have worked too hard in planning this to be able to keep you and your family safe just for you guys to fuck it up.

"I hope you guys won't hate me for leaving because I truly love you all, even Alice; make sure she knows that I forgave her awhile ago. Without her snoopy ass tendencies I never would have fallen in love with you. You guys won't understand why I am doing this but that's because you just don't belong in my world. I didn't choose this life but it's the hand I have been dealt in this shitty game of life. You and your whole family has woken me up and showed me I am better than what everyone told me I was and I will forever me grateful for that."

I wiped the single tear that had managed to work its way down my face, "I love you Edward. Please listen to me and don't do anything reckless." Then I cut the camera off and let the tears pour freely, while I burned the video onto a DVD.

Once it was complete I composed myself and took it down stairs and yelled for Rosalie. "What do you need Bella?" I couldn't look her in the eye and I knew she could tell something was wrong. "Can I ask you to please do me a huge favor?" She cocked her hip, "What do you need?" I handed her the DVD, "Can you make sure Edward gets this tomorrow morning before he leaves for school?" She opened her mouth to protest but I stopped her.

"Rose, it will make complete sense tomorrow so please don't ask, just… Can you please do this for me? I can only trust you and Jasper and I would rather not involve the guys with this." She pulled me into a bear hug and agreed to give it to him.

With my plans I would already be waiting at the hotel two hours away from here before he got that DVD, hell maybe I would even have a knocked out Alec as a travel partner by that time. I just hoped he listened to me and didn't try to follow me, I hoped I didn't accidentally leave a trail for him to follow.

* * *

**I applaud those who caught Edward's original words from New Moon being used against him. Tell me what you think reviews are love "and what the world needs now is love, sweet love." **

**And for those of you who don't already know this: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

***~R~***

I could tell there was something up with Bella all night long. When I was helping her with the salad she would hardly even look at me let alone talk to me. Now let me say that Bella is by no means a chatty Cathy but she at least is civil and participates in small talk.

At first I thought maybe she was sick but that just didn't seem right. She looked off but not off enough for it to be a physical thing. I was being sincere when I told her she could talk to me, but that seemed to cause her to throw up a thicker wall.

Things got worse as the night went on. When we were talking about going shopping this weekend she sat there and agreed like she didn't care. If I have learned anything about Bella since I have met her it is that she hates to shop and she isn't shy about vocalizing it. Granted I probably won't spend the whole time shopping with all of the cars that will be there, but I expected Bella to flat out refuse to go.

Then when the guys went out to play football she claimed to be tired and hid in her room.

Maybe I am over thinking this but she just seemed really off. Then when she gave me that DVD and made me promise Edward would get it I got really scared. I was planning on spending the night with Emmett and I knew Jazz was staying with Alice but I needed to talk to him alone.

"Hey Jazz I forgot my history book at my apartment, can you give me a lift over there?" He didn't even look at me before he said a quick no. I growled as I flicked his ear. "PLEASE, Emmett's had too many beers and I don't have my care." I gave him the same look I used to give him when mom and dad would be trying to figure out which of us did something wrong.

I saw the slightest bit of shock run across his face when he noticed it but he didn't vocalize it. Jazz and I always had this weird connection where we could read the other. Most people say that it is from being brother and sister but what none of them know is that Jazz and I aren't really related.

Our parents adopted Jazz when he was 8 and it didn't take them long to realize Jasper wasn't good with being alone. We had been at the same orphanage and had met a few times but we didn't really know each other.

When they first came back and picked me up I felt like I was a puppy being bought for Jazz but I learned that I needed Jazz just as much as he needed me. The orphanage was ecstatic when they found me a permanent home because I was a special case. Since we were the same age with the same last name and in the same grade everyone on the outside thought we were twins, so we just ran with it.

Unlike most of the kids at the orphanage my parents were both alive and they wanted me but the state took me away. I don't really remember my mom other than the fact that she had the same beautiful blond hair that I had but I remember my disgusting dad. He was a pedophile which really helped me connect more with Bella when she told me about Phil.

She told me her story and I told her mine, it was a very emotional night.

There have only been three men that I have been completely comfortable around since I was 8 and they are Jasper, Edward, and of course Emmett. I was terrified of our dad for the first three years I was with them.

I remember my first month in their house he tried to give me a bath and I screamed at the top of my lungs for an hour. Our mother wasn't home and he just sat there staring at me not sure what to do. Jasper finally came into the bathroom and saw me curled up in the corner and he calmed me down. Ever since then we have been inseparable.

In high school we actually tried dating once but it grossed us both out to no end. We couldn't look each other in the eye for two months after the disaster of a first kiss. Luckily Emmett and Alice didn't think it was gross. Alice actually thought it would have been a cute story if it would have worked out. Luckily it didn't because now I have Emmett who would rather cut off his dick then let any harm come to me, his words not mine. Personally I would cry if he lost his dick.

Once Jazz finally got me to my apartment I dragged his sorry ass upstairs and told him about how Bella was acting. "Rose maybe she's getting sick or something. The flu is going around or maybe she is just tired." I pulled the DVD out and handed it to Jazz. "She gave me this and told me had to give it to Edward before he left for school tomorrow morning. I don't think it is her confession to having the flu."

He took the DVD and looked at it as if it were a bomb and after watching it I agreed that it was. "Jasper, we can't let her go! She could get killed or worse. This will literally tear Edward apart." Jasper had a pensive look on his face while I was literally freaking out.

After a half hour he started to talk, "This is what we are going to do. You do as Bella said and hand the DVD over to Edward in the morning. Obviously she is going to sneak out while everyone else is asleep, so I will follow her after she leaves. After Edward watches the video explain to him that though she may think she is alone she isn't. I already know he will want to meet up with me so have him call me and I will tell him where I am at."

For the first time in a long time I disagreed with Jasper but he has never been wrong about something like this so I trusted him. Whether Edward will is another story. We went back to the house and everyone was watching a movie, except Bella. I guess she is sleeping since she will be on the run tonight. I hid the DVD in my purse really tempted to just hand it over now and prevent this whole thing from happening.

The night went by too fast for my likings. "Babe, what's wrong?" Of course Emmett would notice there is something wrong with me. "I'll tell you in the morning." Thankfully he let it go and just held me tightly as we slept. I kept thinking about how Edward is going to react and that led to me wondering if Bella and Jazz were still here and if not where they were going. Needless to say I hardly slept at all.

In the morning everyone started their day as normal. Edward assumed Bella went to work early which now explained why she wanted him to have the DVD before he went to school. He was taking forever in the shower so I picked the lock on the door and barged right in.

He screamed like a little girl when I pulled the shower curtain back, "ROSE! GET THE FUCK OUT!" I reached over and turned the water off before throwing his towel at him. "You need to come down stairs, NOW." I didn't raise my voice which made me sound very serious.

Less then five minutes later he was down stairs in a white wife beater and low hung jeans with dripping wet hair. "What is so god damn important?" I gave him the DVD and he carefully put it in the player. I sat there with my head hung low not wanting to see my best friend's heart break right in front of me.

When the video was over he went crazy he threw the coffee table across the room and tossed one of Alice's knick-knacks into the T.V. completely killing it. I just sat there not wanting to get in his way while he vented. Emmett and Alice did the same in the door way but neither of them knew why Edward was having a melt down.

Everyone remained calm until he turned to me and grabbed me by my forearms and lifted me completely off the ground. "You bitch! You knew that she was leaving and you didn't tell me! I could have stopped her!" He was shaking me violently and for the first time ever in my life I was afraid of Edward.

I could hear Alice screaming at him and Emmett was yelling but he didn't let go of me at least not until Emmett put him in a head lock. Panic spread across Edward's face when he realized what he had done and he stood there in shock. I pulled him into a one-sided hug letting him know it was OK. "Jasper's following her. He said for you to call him and he would let you join up with him, if you can keep your head on your shoulders."

In a matter of minutes he had called Jasper and him and Emmett were off to go help while Alice and I stayed back to worry about 90% of the people we care about. "Well Alice I don't know about you, but I am so not going to school today." She laughed and we hugged each other. "I know what you mean; I don't even want to shop."

Now I'm not a religious person in any sense of the word but when they pulled out of the driveway a said a little pray to who ever would listen. They all had to come back safe or I would forever feel guilty for not stopping this sooner.

* * *

**I know another short chapter but i promise the next one will be longer. Don;t get used to reading from Rosalie's POV it was just a one time thing. **

**Let me know what you think was it worth reading or was it shit. Any ideas for this story will be seriously considered so speak up!**


	18. Chapter 18

**OK guys here you go the next chapter I hope you enjoy it and I am happy to say that it is longer than the last two have been.  
**

* * *

*~**B~***

I closed my eyes and laid back on the huge bed in the hotel room. It's amazing how quickly cash can make those questions of your name and contact info become unimportant. Once I pulled out the wad of cash to pay for this room the guy behind the desk just handed me a room key.

I wasn't sure how long it would be until Alec would show up but I was sure I could use the sleep before hand. Before I could actually fall asleep I saw a glimpse of Edward and the sobs rocked through my body. I pulled my knees up to my chest and squeezed tightly trying to hold myself together. The more I sat there the more it felt like my heart was ripping my chest in two. If I let go I was sure I would die.

I rocked back and fourth on the bed praying to the higher power, that I don't believe in, that I was doing the right thing. If it was the right thing to do should it really hurt this much? It's not like I'm not planning to go back when I deal with Marcus, I will see him again.

Somehow between the cry and rocking I fell asleep. I was woken up by banging on the room door and the vomit inducing sound of Alec's voice. "You better be in there!" I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes with a tissue from the nightstand. "Bella if you don't open this damn door I'm going to go back and kill your boyfriend!" Just knowing that he was thinking about Edward made me want to die.

When I opened the door he was walking back towards the Elevator. "Patience is a virtue." He turned around on his heel and came back towards me. I cringed away when he cupped my face in his hand. "I knew all I had to do was find your soft spot to make you more compliant." I wanted to kick his ass but that wasn't very practical.

I poured him a tall glass of scotch that I brought with me. I remembered it was his and Phil's favorite drink and it wouldn't take to much persuasion to get him to drink it all. I slyly dropped in two roofies I bought while I was out making my phone call. The dealer assured me that these would knock him out in ten minutes flat. That would give us time for him to down his drink and get down to the car before it knocked him out. The affects would last long enough to get us to Phoenix, I hoped.

I called Marcus when I got to the hotel and told he me that he would have Demetri and Caius waiting at the border, so I wouldn't have to worry about Alec attacking me while I drove in the city.

Like I anticipated Alec took the scotch and downed in two huge gulps. He stood up and grabbed my arm ready to drag me out by my hair if he needed to.

At my request my room was on the top floor which gave me even more time to let the drugs take affect on Alec. It took three minutes for the elevator to reach the top floor, three more for us to reach the bottom, four more for the valet to bring the car around. At this point I was chewing desperately on my bottom lip hoping he would crash before we got on the road.

When the guy handed over the keys he started shaking his head to stay awake. He opened the backdoor and tried to push me in but instead he nearly collapsed on me. I shoved his body in the backseat and took the keys out of his hand. I smiled at the workers as I got in the car and drove off.

Before long I was ten miles from the border where I was to meet Demetri and Caius. I could see Alec staring to stir in the back seat so I turned off the radio hoping the silence would help keep him asleep at least until I was with people who could over power him.

When I pulled into the parking lot of the gas station I saw the very familiar black sedan parked on the side. I pulled up next to it and the huge person known as Demetri climbed out quickly followed by the slender form of Caius. Caius had his typical scowl on his face while Demetri had the biggest smile that reminded me of Emmett.

"Long time no see little Miss Arabella."

I shot a quick smile at Demetri before I opened the backdoor to reveal a somewhat conscious Alec. "What the fuck did you do to him?" I had forgotten how much Caius sounded like Phil and it startled me. "I just slipped him a couple roofies. Its poetic justice if you ask me, because I'm sure he's slipped his fair share of them into girls drinks over the years."

Alec was now clutching his head in both of his hands as he sat up. "YOU BITCH!" He hissed in pain from his own yelling. "She may be a bitch Alec but she is a very resourceful bitch." I gave Demetri a genuine smile. "Ok Arabella we are going to take Alec from you and you know when and where to meet Marcus this afternoon." I nodded as they literally dragged Alec kicking and screaming to there car. Caius leaned over and whispered something in his ear and it must have worked because he immediately stopped fighting them.

I waited for them to drive away before I headed to the bank. Since I, Arabella Williams, will official be dead in a few days I had to clear out the bank account that has all of my money in it.

When I got there at first they tried to give me a hard time about transferring the 15 million dollars into the off shore untraceable account my mother set up years ago. I went through four tellers before the manager came over. "Miss Williams I'm afraid in situations like this we can't transfer that much money all at once." I dropped my head into my hands.

"Mr. Long, I understand that this is true in normal situations. However, I know that you do these things very frequently for my family. I'm sure if I were to call my Uncle Marcus Volturi he wouldn't be happy to heat about the way I have been treated." Once Volturi was out of my mouth his eyes nearly popped out of his head and he immediately went to work doing the impossible.

"Bella, did I hear you correctly?" I slowly turned to look behind me and saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper looking at me. "Wh…What… What are you doing here?" He looked slightly green and I wasn't sure what exactly made him look like that. I looked back at Mr. Long who was now typing away at his computer. "Mr. Long I will be right back." He kept working and I went to Edward who seemed to be frozen where he stood.

I pushed him outside and behind the building being followed by Emmett and Jasper. "Edward what are you guys doing here? How did you know where I was?" He was still unable to speak so Jasper answered for him. "Rose and I watched the DVD last night, when you left this morning I followed you. When Edward watched the DVD he and Emmett decided to catch up with me and now here we are."

While he was talking I noticed Emmett waving his hand in front of Edward's face to try to get him to snap out of it. "Is he going to be ok?" Yet again it was Jasper who answered. "I think he is in complete shock that you just told the banker you're related to the Volturi family. One of, if not the most powerful mob families in the world."

I let my head drop and turned to look at Edward who now had his back to me and I had to take a deep breath before I went to him. When I placed my hand on his shoulder he jumped but he immediately turned and pulled me into a bone shattering hug. "Ed…Edward….air." He was still squeezing me and Jasper and Emmett had to force him to let me go.

I stepped back but he kept his hands on my shoulders, not ready to let me go. "Look Edward, I'm sorry that you heard it like that but," He placed a finger over my lips silencing me. "Bella, I don't care about that. I mean, yeah it's a big shock but you leaving me to come here by yourself is what scares me the most. You didn't trust me enough to let me come with you to help."

It was my turn to silence him but instead of sing my finger I gave him a quick kiss. "Edward, you know I trust you, but this was, no is, something I must do on my own. I want you to stay here with me but you can't. You and the guys have to leave, right now." That got Emmett and Jaspers attention and they both came over the flank Edward.

"Bella, we are not leaving."

If I hadn't known any better I would have thought all three of them had planned to say it together because that's how it happened.

"Look I know you guys want to be here and to help me but you can't. It's entirely too dangerous." Edward pulled on his hair, "That is exactly why we are here. If it is too dangerous for us then why the hell would you come here?"

"Edward I had to come to keep you guys safe!" I looked at my watch and saw we had been outside for fifteen minutes and I needed to get back inside to Mr. Long. "Edward please, just go back. I promise I will be ok but you can't stay here." I was using my eyes to beg him to listen to me but it wasn't doing any good.

"Miss Williams, Mr. Long needs you to come inside for the approval."

I gave it one last shot before I went back to the bank, "Edward, I love you so much please just go and stay safe." I didn't wait for his reply before I went back to Mr. Long. I had to give him the passwords and codes and I was so caught up in what I was doing that I didn't notice Edward was standing behind me.

"OK Miss Williams the account in its entirety has been transferred and you will be able to access it by closing time today." I shook his hand and grabbed Edward and dragged him outside.

"Where are they?!"

I looked around the outside looking for Jasper and Emmett. "I told them to go home." "Why didn't you go with them? I'm serious you can't be here."

He grabbed my face forcing me to look at him. "I love you too much to let you do this by yourself. If I went home with the guys and then I find out your dead, how the hell would I live with myself? I'll tell you how, because I _wouldn't_ live with myself. It would kill me."

Against my better judgment I agreed to let him stay but he had to promise he wouldn't get in the way or talk to anyone unless I told him it was ok.

We went to meet Marcus at one of the safe houses in the middle of the city. He of course was already there when we arrived. He had his two personal body guards Afton and Corin with him; behind them were their girlfriends, who happened to be beauticians, Chelsea and Renata.

"I present to you the illusive Arabella Williams, when I come back I don't want to be able to recognize her." Edward wrapped his arms around me protectively not sure what Marcus meant by that. "Edward you have to let go of me." He searched my eyes making sure I wasn't crazy before he let go of me. Marcus took Corin and left leaving us with Afton and the girls.

"OK Bella, how are we changing you?" I looked in the mirror and tried to envision myself with different colored hair and the only that looked good to me was medium auburn red. "How about an auburn red, a few shades darker than his," I pointed to Edward, "with light gold highlights and cut it too look like Rachel's hair from _Friends_ in season two." Luckily for me they knew exactly what I meant.

They started to work on mixing the stuff to dye my hair when Edward came over to me. "Why are you changing your hair?" Renata came over and handed me the cover to wear while they worked on me, "She has to change everything; her hair, eyes, and we are going to give her a tan."

Edward still looked confused, "If the word gets out that I have been seen here in Phoenix the other families will be looking for me, Arabella Williams. Marcus is going to stage my death, but for it to work I can't be walking around here still being alive. He arranged for a make-over of sorts and he's getting the papers I need to legally be Isabella Marie Swan."

He titled his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest, "I thought these guys wanted you dead, that's why you were running. Why would he help somebody disappear if he wants you dead?" Chelsea led me over to the chair as I spoke. "Because I handed over a common enemy. You remember that guy Alec from the diner?" He nodded his head.

"He was Phil's best friend. After Phil died he betrayed the Volturi. Then when he found me he tried to blackmail me into come here with him. It wasn't until I called Marcus to make a deal that I knew he wasn't really bringing me back to be given to Marcus. He was working for another family and thought he could use the info I knew against the Volturi. I made a deal with Marcus to trade Alec for my life and here we are. Now can you please let me get my make-over? Just go talk to Afton, but don't tell him anything too personal especially where we live."

He nodded and made his way over to the couch and they watched some TV while the girls tortured me.

Four excruciating hours later we were finished. My hair was cut and dyed, I had in green contacts, but they held nothing to Edwards emerald eyes, my skin tone was darker from the tanning bed. They gave me a French manicure and Marcus had a whole new wardrobe for me.

Once I was dressed I could hear Marcus talking to the girls and Afton making sure nothing had gone wrong. I smiled at my appearance. I looked nothing like my old self and I even felt less like myself in these expensive clothes. The outfit they picked out for me would surely make Alice and Rose proud and I had to admit it was cute, but living on the streets for so long I wasn't used to wearing expensive stuff.

I stepped out of the room and all eyes fell onto me. "So Marcus, do I pass the test?" He smiled at me and nodded. "Now Isabella, we need to get everyone to think that Arabella is dead so if you would please sit down." I sat and then a man with a black bag came towards me. "I assume you remember Dr. Vladimir?" I took a deep breath and nodded. "Good. He will be taking some blood from you so we can place it and some of your old hair at the scene of the car accident. Then there won't be any question as to whether or not you are dead."

I stared into Edward's eyes as the needle penetrated my skin. "Edward, if you want out of this now's your last chance." By the look on his face I thought maybe he was going to run away screaming but he shocked me by grabbing my free hand and kneeling beside me. "I'm not going anywhere until you order me to leave." Both of the girls awed at him.

I could feel my eyes start to droop and I was getting lightheaded. "Marcus, too much blood, he's taking too much blood." He nodded at Dr. Vladimir and he pulled the needle out. "OK Isabella we will be back here in a few days so that you can stumble upon the dead body of Arabella William's. There is cash in the freezer for you to use while you are here. Enjoy your stay here in Phoenix, and you will never have to worry about Alec ever again."

Afton was at my side with a large cup of orange juice, I smiled a thank you at him before everyone but him, me, and Edward were gone. "Marcus told me to stay here and make sure you don't get yourself killed but," he glanced at Edward, "I don't think I will be of much use. I'll be around though so if you need me just yell." With that he went upstairs to claim one of the bedrooms.

"So Bella are we being held prisoner here?" I smiled and shook my head, "No, we are free to come and go as we please just as long as we are here when Marcus comes back for me." He grabbed my hand and helped me stand up, "Then can we go do something so I can show off my newly made-over girlfriend?"

I ran my hand through my really short hair, "Do you really like it?" He cupped my face and nodded, "Everything but your eyes. I'm really going to miss you chocolate brown eyes." I kissed him, "I only have to wear them until we get back home, and then you can have my eyes back. Now where did you want to go?"

* * *

**Well that's that, let me know what you think. I would really love it if everyone who reads this would review but that is inconceivable. I'm adding a poll to my profile so EVERYONE please go check it out!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Edward and I did several things to waist time while we were "in hiding", he called home and let everyone know we were alive and safe every night. I hadn't told him yet but I was planning on taking Rose and Alice out on a big shopping spree when we got back. He knew that I was at the bank transferring money and accounts over to another account but he didn't know how much.

I had 15 million in my off shore account that was actual money in the bank then there were Phil and Renee's investment's not to mention Charlie's investments. His weren't nearly as grand as Phil and Renee's but they were more important to me. Then of course there were all three of their life insurance policies. I had more money than I really knew what to do with so spoiling the people who cared for me seemed like a good thing to do with it.

We had already been in Arizona for over a week and I was sure Edward was falling behind in his school work but he assured me that he had it covered. It was a conversation with Emmett that made that mystery clearer to me. He had informed his father of the incident who had wrote him out a medical excuse. Apparently they were going with an emergency appendectomy as his reason to be out of school. It was the perfect cover.

I could tell that Edward was almost to the breaking point, he wanted to go home but he would never say it out loud. I tried to make things better by doing what we normally would but it seemed that being around me didn't help too much. I thought perhaps it had something to do with my appearance.

Afton stayed in the shadows of the house never making his presence known unless I called for him. I had made dinner for Edward and me the night that Afton nearly scared me to death. He came running into the kitchen with his gun pulled out. "Go hide!" I was in such shock that I just sat there. It was Edward who grabbed me and dragged me up the stairs. "Where are we to hide? Bella, where I am I going?"

I barely registered what he was saying and it was his beautiful eyes that reconnected my brain with the rest of my body. "The attic, the door is in Afton's room, it locks from the inside." We ran to the back of the house, closing all the doors on the way. I locked the door going into Afton's room and then we coward behind the locked door of the attic.

I don't know exactly who long we stayed hidden, it seemed like forever but I'm sure it was less then ten minutes. The breaking down of the bedroom door had me in near hysterics. "Edward, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I love you and I'm selfish I should have never gotten you involved in this." He grabbed my face and tried to wipe away the river of tears that poured down my face.

He peppered kisses all over my face saying that he would never regret any of it even if this was the end. He told me that I was worth it and that he loved me with all that he was. He kept calm and collected face the entire time but I knew on the inside he was falling apart just as I was. It was the banging on the door that caused his panic to leak out. He pulled me into the strongest hug I had ever experience.

"Bella it's Afton, you can come out. There was a miscommunication and it was just Corin coming to get you and Edward. Apparently he thought Erin had called but he hadn't, anyway you two are safe."

Both Edward and I took a deep breath before we let go of one another. "We'll be right out!" After a few moments to collect ourselves we left the stingy attic and went back down stairs to find both Corin and Marcus looking slightly ruffled. "Are you two ok?" Edward and I looked at each other and nodded. "By the looks of it we should be asking you two the same thing."

"Yes well being shot at by one of your own men can really kick start your heart." I tilted my head and shrugged. "Then you should try being on the receiving end of a mystery gunman for reasons beyond your control." "Touché." Marcus looked around the room before nodding at Corin and Afton. "Gentlemen I think both Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen have stayed with us long enough let's get back home."

Immediately we were ushered out to a car and driven to the middle of nowhere. Afton handed Edward a camera and a Garmin etrex and told us to hike into the desert and where we would find a car that has been involved in an accident. Once there we should call the police and give them the exact location. The evidence would show that the people died in the accident and there would be enough DNA to identify the bodies.

Both of us were too wrapped up in our own thoughts to talk as we searched for the location we were sent to find. Once we found the car with the two dead bodies in it I started to cry, but it was Edward who became physically ill and vomited on the ground. I called the police and gave them the coordinates to find us.

When they got there we were asked tons of questions; 'why are you in town?' 'what were you doing in the desert?' As they continued to ask question after question trying to stump us they finally dubbed it an accident. The official report read that Arabella Williams and Alec Martinson died in a vehicular accident in the desert. The bodies were discovered by Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen.

With the announcement of Arabella's death I was finally free and I wanted nothing more than to get back to my makeshift family.

When we finally got home it was a Friday afternoon and everyone was already there but none of them knew we were coming home. The first one to welcome me back was Emmett. "Finally we can stop ordering take out." I squeezed him so tightly that I thought I would harm him but of course it probably only tickled him.

Jasper was next to attack me, "Darlin' you ever try anything like that again and I will hang you up by your toe nails." I kissed his cheek, "I missed you too Jazz." Rose and Alice both attacked me at the same time. "Are you crazy what the hell were you thinking?" "Bella I'm sorry I lied but I couldn't let you leave like that." I could barely make out what they both were saying as they spoke at the same time.

"OK calm down. There is plenty of time for talk and scolding me but I believe Emmett said something about wanting a real home cooked meal." He clapped his hands together and yelled, "FOOD!" Everyone laughed and I went to cook. Unfortunately there was little food that was actually usable to cook with, so I went back into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Sorry Emmett but there's nothing to cook. How about we all go out to dinner and I will cook tomorrow night?" Emmett pouted but agreed. "Oh yeah, I want to go shopping tomorrow, just us girls." Alice squealed and ran around the room like a four year old on Christmas morning.

Eventually we all went out to eat and after dinner the guys all fought over who was going to pay which I found completely ridiculous because if I had learned anything over my time with them is that they always split the bill anyway. When we got back to the house we all camped out in the living room, watching movies and eating the obscene amounts of junk food they had acquired while I was gone.

I woke up with a sugar hangover but got over it quickly when I remembered that today was my turn to pamper Alice and Rose. We walked through every store in the mall and I had somehow managed to get them not to purchase anything right away. They placed several things on hold at many of the stores. I convinced them to get their nails done before we were ready to leave. Luckily mine were still good from the makeover.

While they were being pampered I retraced our steps and purchased everything they had placed on hold. In all I spent around $50,000 which freaked me out but I would have to get used to being able to spend that much money. I was able to hide everything in the trunk of Edward's car and I took every ounce of skill I had to get it all to fit.

I got back to the nail salon just as they were paying and they easily believed my story about going to the book store. Thankfully since they didn't buy hardly anything I was able to convince them to put it in the backseat otherwise my plan would have been ruined.

Emmett was already waiting for me to cook when we got back at five and I just rolled my eyes at him. "Edward can I talk you alone?" He followed me into my bedroom and I closed the door not too sure how this was going to go over. "Can you do me a huge favor?" He pulled me against his chest and kissed me, "What do you need me to do?"

I blushed when I thought about what I had done. "I need you to bring in all the stuff in the trunk of your car without Alice and Rose seeing. Also I would like it all put in the dinning room but they can't see." He tilted his head deep in concentration. "What do I get in return for this favor?"

I gnawed on my bottom lip. "Well tomorrow I was gonna go look for a new car since I have access to my money. I could use a little help in picking out the best car for me." His eyes lit up and he was out of the room in .03 seconds.

He recruited Jasper and Emmett to help keep the girl distracted and I DON'T want to know how they did that. While my beef Wellington cooked in the oven I went in to set up the dinning room. Edward looked exhausted sitting in one of the chairs. "Sorry babe, I should have warned you of how much there was." His glare was enough to say that I owed him more than just a car shopping trip.

I separated the stuff into piles one for Rose another for Alice and a significantly smaller one for me. Edward took my pile up to my room while I made the salad, risotto, and garlic roasted mashed potatoes. Once everything was finished and I placed everything on the table I yelled that dinner was ready.

Emmett was the very first one down stairs. "Holly shit Bella, what did you do?" I quickly silenced him, "SHHHH" I winked at him and he got quiet. Jasper was next and Emmett placed a huge hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. "Emmett how come you haven't tore in… to… the… food? Bella what did you do?"

"Surprise?" I tried to sound confident but it came out as barely a whisper. "Rose why did you… Oh my God Bella, how much did you spend?" I pretended to rub my nose and mumbled my answer, "$50,000" "I'm sorry you spent how much?!" My head dropped, "I spent $50,000.00, but it's nothing chump change even."

Jasper finally picked his jaw up off the ground, "Pardon my rudeness, but how the hell is $50,000 chump change to a homeless girl." My gaze fell and my eyes burned with the tears I refused to let fall. "Jazz, let it go. She did something extremely generous and nice. The how is not important. Now let's all eat dinner."

Edward grabbed my hand and we walked to the table together. Everyone ate in silence and Emmett complimented the chef by burping several times. The guys did the dishes while Rose and Alice silently took their gifts upstairs. I sat on the couch with my knees pulled up to my chest. When Edward was done helping clean we went upstairs to sleep in his room.

While in Phoenix we shared a bed because he was afraid something would happen to me even if he was in the same room and it seemed to be a habit we were not going to change anytime soon. He tried to comfort me and tell me that the girls were over reacting but I tried to not think about it and I fell asleep in his wonderful arms ready to go car shopping with him tomorrow.

* * *

**If you are still reading this thank you very much. As for those who want to know what I am going to do as far as a sequel, I still don't know. Please go vote on my profile it would make my life easier if I knew your opinion. Also check out my new story Coach Cullen. Press the green button and talk to me.  
**

**~SAM~  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**2 YEARS LATER**

"Edward, don't forget that I won't be home until late tonight so remind everyone they are on their own for dinner." Edward pulled me so that my body was pulled completely against his and kissed me so passionately that I never wanted to let him go. "Mr. Cullen you know how rude it is to start something you can't finish." He ground his hips against my own causing me to become weak at the knees. "Oh I **can** finish but you won't let me."

I pushed him away and ushered him towards the door. "And it's a good thing I have self control because you would never make it to class and I would never get to work." He tried to kiss me again but I turned my head at the last second and he got my cheek instead.

I stood in the doorway watching him get in his car to go to school before I looked at my watch. I had ten minutes to get to my office before I was officially running late. I grabbed my stuff and hoped into my Mercedes Guardian, which Edward talked me into.

After the discussion about how much money I actually had Emmett and Jasper tried to get me to buy a Bugatti Veyron, which would have cost me $1,700,000. After several days of debating Edward just took me out and we bought this instead.

He insisted that I needed to have this car because it would keep me safe. I argued that I really didn't need a car with bullet proof windows, but he told me we never knew when Marcus could show up again and I had to agree.

Once I got to my office I stood outside and smile up at my building. After arguing with Alice and Rose that I didn't need to work or go to school. I bought an office building here and three old hotels in different cities. I got myself someone to deal with my finances and arranged for the profits from my biggest account to go towards my non-profit organization.

I now manage the Swan Homeless Shelter's from my one office. Along with helping the homeless have a place to stay and getting them food I also provide them with jobs. The only person who works for me that isn't homeless is Jacob who makes sure the kitchen in the local shelter is kept up to the state standards. Anyone who comes to my shelters that I don't have a job for is helped to find one.

I made my way to my office and waved to Lisa, my secretary. "Miss Swan your ten o'clock is here." I stopped and playfully glared at her, "Sorry, Bella you ten o'clock is here." I smiled at her, "Better Lisa." I always feel weird when she calls me Miss Swan because she is four years older than me.

When I got inside there was the man who had been giving me headaches for almost two years now. Nathaniel Chase is the worlds biggest thorn in my side. Ever since I opened my company he has been trying to find ways to bring me down and I don't get it. You would think helping the homeless would be a good thing but he disagrees.

I'm not even sure what this man does I just know he own another business and he is constantly trying to take me down. At first he had the health inspector come which backfired on him because we were following all of the regulations. "Mr. Chase what can I do for you today?" He had an evil smile spread across his face and it made me feel sick. "Well Miss Swan I know for a fact that you are allowing prostitutes to live in one of your shelters." I immediately knew who he was talking about.

"Mr. Chase I can assure you that while people are staying in my homes that they are not partaking or participating in anything illegal. If they are doing these things it does not go on in my homes. It is not illegal for them to sleep or work in my homes and anything they do outside of my homes is not something I can control."

He tossed a file at me, "I wasn't saying that you were doing anything illegal but I just wanted you to know about this. After two years of trying to bring you down I have decided it would be in my best interest to leave you alone. With that being said my company would like to make a generous donation." I'm sure I looked like a fish because I tried to speak but mouth just kept opening and closing.

He placed a check upside down on my desk and then walked away without saying anything. When I grabbed the check and looked at it my heart skipped a few beats. He had left me a check for five million dollars. That was an exceptional amount considering how hard he had tried to get rid of us.

I leaned back in my chair and noticed a white envelope with Miss Williams written across it in black marker. I hesitantly grabbed it and opened it.

_Dearest Bella I hope that your life has been good since your last trip here to Phoenix. I am writing you to inform you that Marcus had passed. I am informing you that Corin has taken over the family and he has assured me that your secret is safe with him. Also you should be expecting to be contacted by our lawyer because Marcus has left you something in his will. I truly hope you are having a better life and I hope it stays that. _

_Love Didyme_

I shed a few tears for the loss of Marcus even though I wasn't a blood relative he never treated less than one, except when he tried to kill me. Which according to him was never something he wanted to happen; the explosion wasn't to get rid of me just my dad. He wanted to be sure I was connected to the family forever so I wouldn't betray them. It was just luck that he let me leave when I turned myself in.

I got back to work and before I knew it it was 1:00 and Lisa was escorting a man I had never seen before into my office. "Miss…. Bella, this is Mr. Dylan he said he is here on behalf of a Mr. Volturi." I stood and shook his hand and offered him a seat as Lisa left us alone.

"Miss Swan, I'm not sure if you have heard but Mr. Volturi has unfortunately left us. After reviewing his will he have found that he has left you somethings. His wife thought it would be best for me to come to you instead of you coming to Phoenix." God bless her. She had to know people would recognize me which wouldn't do anyone any good since I am dead.

I nodded and he pulled a folder out of his briefcase. "It seems that he wants you to have all of his late son's possessions. He left you both of the cars, the boat, motorcycle, the truck, and the house." I cringed at the thought of the damn house I truly wanted to burn it but I guess selling it would work. "Now all I need you to sign here and then you can take possession of everything."

I signed the papers robotically not even realizing what I was doing. Before he left he handed me all the paper work for everything. He also told me the cars, boat, motorcycle, and truck would be delivered to my home by tomorrow morning. I didn't know what I was going to do with everything.

I might keep the boat but I don't need a motorcycle and I'm only one person what would I do with four vehicles.

I was exhausted as I went home, so I went through the drive through to get some food from Taco Bell. When I pulled into the driveway the only car that was here was Edward's Volvo.

I carried my stuff inside and dropped my purse and bag by the door and went into the living room. There I saw a note on the TV. In Edward's beautiful and flawless script was written _**Go to the kitchen.**_ I immediately dropped my bag of food and ran to the kitchen and found another note hanging on the chain of the ceiling fan, it read _**Grab the champagne and two glasses then come up to my room.**_ I smiled and grabbed the stuff before running up the stairs going and into Edward's room.

I placed everything on the dresser before grabbing the folded note that was placed in the center of his bed. I opened it to read, _**Turn around.**_ When I turned there was Edward standing in front of the door wearing a light blue button down shirt and black jeans that hung low on his hips and pouring two glasses of champagne. "What is this?"

He handed me the glass and then guided me to the bed where we sat, "Can't I do something nice for my girlfriend?" I bit my bottom lip and smiled before he leaned in a kissed me just like he did this morning, only this time I didn't have a reason to push him away. Before I knew what was happening both of our glasses were on the floor and we were lying on the bed.

I quickly removed his shirt as he worked on mine. Before long we were both bare with nothing between us. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as his fingers worked there magic inside of my core. I was on the edge and with the right twitch of a finger or kiss from his lips I would be sent over. His lips began their descent down my body, but Edward stopped to lock eyes at me and breathed out, "I love you Bella."

That was all it took to send into the magical world of orgasms. Before my muscles were done clenching around his fingers I felt his masterful tongue replace his fingers. The coil that had just been released built back up immediately and it didn't take any amount of time for me to orgasm again because I was already sensitive. He lapped up all of my juices like a man lost in the desert drinking water.

I had to force myself to let go of the sheets so I could pull Edward up by his hair. Still holding onto his hair I pulled his lips down to mine and plunged my tongue into his mouth. Eventually we had to break away so we could breathe, "You are way too good at that."

A smug smile spread across his face making me wet all over again. "Sweetheart this is just the beginning. You are gonna be so soar and horse tomorrow morning." I could feel him sliding his cock up and down my slit but not entering me as he spoke. I had to shake my head before I was able to talk, "Is that a promise?" He pulled his hips away from mine before ramming himself into me putting emphasis on each word, "Yes… ma'am." I groaned as he took me like the animals we both felt like in that moment.

"OH MY GOD…. EDWARD!" He kept thrusting and my hips kept rising to meet his even after I thought I was going to pass out. There was no way I was going to miss any moment of this. His hand moved down and he massaged my clit forcing me to go over edge for the third time this night. In the deepest part of my mind I felt selfish because he had yet to release himself but the rest of my mind said 'forget him and enjoy it while it lasts'.

I wasn't sure how much more I could take when he pulled out causing me to whimper at the empty feeling inside of me. He grabbed my shoulders picking me up off the bed and turned me so I was on my hands and knees. He reached over and grabbed several things out of his dresser drawer including a blindfold, which he tied around my eyes.

"What are you," I was cut off by the all too familiar feeling of my vibrator being inserted inside of me. "Oh God." His lips grazed my spin, "I found this in your room. I thought you would like to see what me and it can do to you together." I was so distracted by his words and the vibrator that I barely registered the feeling of lube being rubbed on my back entrance, but him inserting himself in me overpowered everything.

"Jesus Christ!" He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Say my name." He was now using the vibrator to thrust in me as he pulled out. He wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer or I would definitely combust. "Edward fucking Cullen!" With each thrust from his hips my arms became weaker and he could tell so he wrapped his arms around my chest to fondle my breast while holding me up.

With a twist of my nipple I had all I could take and the rubber band inside me snapped. This time I felt Edward let go and he followed me into the best orgasm I had ever had. Seconds before I collapsed on my stomach Edward pulled himself and the vibrator out tossing it across the bed.

I felt so tired that I didn't even bother to take the blindfold off as I caught my breath. I could feel the light scratch of Edward stubble on my shoulder before I felt his lips and I just prayed that he wasn't trying to go another round. "Are you still awake?" I groaned, "No."

He chuckled before I heard him grab something out of the drawer again and then the blind fold was removed. "That's too bad because I was going to give you this ring and ask you to marry me but if you're asleep I can always take it back." That got my attention and I sat up nearly giving myself whiplash.

He was laughing at me, "I thought you were asleep?" I rolled my eyes at him and he held out the most beautiful engagement ring. In the middle was a hollow heart with a pearl in the center and within the silver band of the heart were small sapphires. It didn't escape me that he used both of our birthstones in the ring.

Tears blurred my vision as he placed it on my finger and it was a perfect fit. He grabbed my face and pulled me towards him for a kiss but I stopped him. The look of utter fear spread across his face and I laughed. "You haven't actually asked me silly?" I couldn't wipe the shit eating grin from my face. "Will you Isabella Swan please marry me so we can have tons of kids and crazy animal sex for the rest of our lives?"

I bit my bottom lip to try and keep from laughing, "You had me at crazy animal sex." His lips immediately claimed mine and we made love until we both passed out. This was different from before this time we were both gentle trying to enjoy the passionate moment.

We were woken by the sound of our door bell at 7:30 in the morning. I was too exhausted to move, so I pulled the blanket up over my head and tried to hide. Edward pulled it back down, "Bella, please go answer the door." He had to be kidding, in our relationship he was the morning person not me. "No, too tired you go."

I smiled when I heard the sheets move and him pull on his boxers. I could hear distant voices drift from downstairs but paid them no attention until one of the voices was back in the room.

"He says you have to come sign for it." I rolled over to look at the sex God known as Edward Cullen leaning against the doorframe. I reached down to the floor still lying down and grabbed his shirt and pulled it on along with my underwear. When I actually stood putting all of my body weight on my legs they gave out and I would have hit my head had Edward not caught me.

"Are you ok?" I nodded but held onto hit arms. "I don't think I can walk." I refused to look up at him because my face was surely as red a fire truck. I could feel more than hear him laugh at me since my face buried in his chest. "OK," He leaned and lifted my legs up carrying me bridal style. "I guess I need the practice anyway."

Once we were down the stairs he carried me so that my butt was pointed inside the house and the delivery man could only see my back. I noticed the bag of forgotten food on the floor; that might explain why I can't walk. Between all the sex we had last night and the fact that I never did eat I was bound to be tired and weak. He placed me on my feet but held my waist so he was still holding me.

I quickly signed my name on his clipboard and he handed me an envelope and said goodbye. I opened it while still standing in the hallway and found five sets of keys. Each once had a label on them. "What is it?" I reached out and reopened the door and found the strength to take a few steps outside.

Sitting in front of the house was a red BMW M3 convertible, a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, a Ducati motorcycle, and , a Ford Harley-Davidson F-150 towing behind it a motor yacht Marquis 720. "What the fuck?" I turned to look at a very shocked Edward. "I didn't have time to tell you, but Marcus died. He left me everything that once belonged to Phil. I was gonna let you have first dibs on the cars if you want one, but the yacht is mine."

He picked me up and then we sat down on the porch swing. "I'm good with my car and you but I do have an idea." I laid my head against his chest took a deep breath enjoying his scent. "What is your great idea?" He rubbed his hands into my soar thighs. "If you really want to just give them away," I nodded, "you can give them to the family and they can't fuss about it, since technically you didn't buy them." I kissed his knows, "I knew I loved you for a reason, besides you body."

We sat on the porch watching the sun rising high in the sky until the family came back from where ever they stayed. "Ok how many cars do you seriously need Edward?" We both laughed and watched as Rose admired the BMW. I reached into the envelope and pulled out the right keys. "Rose, heads up." I tossed the keys at her and she smiled but quickly erased it from her face. "Bella I can't."

I gave her the stern look that she had taught me to use for moments just like this. "Take it for a spin and let me know if you want it." She shook her head refusing, "Rose please, I swear I didn't buy it but if I don't find something to do with them I will have to sell them so just please test drive it.

She got in and drove off. While Rose was gone I caught Alice's eyes drifting back to the Porsche and Jasper was drooling over the bike. I tossed them the keys and Jasper dragged Alice away before she could refuse. I looked at Emmett raising my eyebrows, but he sat down beside Edward and me on the swing. "Thanks Tinker Bell but I love my Jeep." I shrugged my shoulders maybe I would give it to Jacob; I know his car is literally on its last leg. When Rose got back she hugged me so tightly I thought I would die. "Are you sure, I can pay you for it."

I pushed her away and waited for Alice and Jasper to get back. They both said the same thing as Rose and then I told them where they came from and that I didn't need them as a reminder of him and by giving them away to the people I love was a good thing. After that they dropped it and we went inside for breakfast.

"Edward, why are you carrying Bella around?" My eyes nearly popped out of my head and I turned redder than Rosalie's new car. "She fell this morning coming down the stairs and her ankle hurts. It doesn't look broken and I didn't feel like finding her crutches and I need the practice."

At this Alice jumped up and screamed, "She said yes!" Both her and Rose ran to look at my hand. "It's beautiful I can't believe you picked this out for her Edward." I looked up at him confused, "I wouldn't let them see it. I knew it was perfect for us but they would have yelled since there is no diamond." I pulled my hand from their grip and placed it on his cheek. "Who needs diamond when I have you?"

* * *

**There it is. Should I write and epilogue or leave it at that? The answer lies with you readers. Also there will NOT be a sequel to this story but if you want to read more from me I do have "Tomorrow" and a new story "Trapped". In case I don't write more for this story thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have.**

**~SAM~**


	21. Chapter 21

**OK here is the final chapter I hope you like it and don't hate me too much!  
**

* * *

"I stand here on this very sad day to speak to you of not only the good times and love from one human being but from two. As many of you sit here with heavy hearts I want to express to you that neither on of our parents would want you to be upset at them or God for their departure." A man in his late thirties with copper colored hair and brown eyes spoke to a church full of people. Beside him stood a woman of the same age with brown hair and green eyes. He held out his hand to her and she grasped it with everything she had.

"Our father was a man who loved not only his family but his community as well. Edward cherished all that he had knowing that things could always be worse. I remember the story of how he met our mother and every time he would tell it he would have a single tear in his eye. "You're mother was a fighter from the very first day I met her. Nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted, not even crazy mobsters." I always thought he was embellishing on her story but then mom would always confirm every wild story he ever told. He loved her even when she couldn't love him, and if he could he would proudly stand here today and scream about how much you should love her too."

The man stepped to the side allowing his sister to step in front of the microphone to speak. "As a young girl you always want to be just like you mother and as a mother you always want your daughter to be better than you. Being on both sides of that I have learned to appreciate all that both our parents did for us. They never once hid their pasts from us and because of that we were able to learn without making those same mistakes. Although many wouldn't know it Bella always considered those she helped part of our family. Each night she would come home from one of the shelters and tell us all about who she had met and how she planned to help them. "Just because they are stranger doesn't mean they are strange. Everyone goes through a ruff patch and those of us who can, should always try to help." My brother and I both love our parents very much and they will both be missed dearly."

The man pulled his sister into him holding her as their spouses and children both approached them. "Memories" by Emerson Drive played as the family gathered around one last time to say their farewells. The man stood tall with a clenched jaw trying to keep from crying while his sister sobbed into her husband's chest. They all turned to leave and were followed out to cemetery for the burial.

"Edward, you should have fought stay, our children didn't need to have both parents taken away at the same." Bella stood on a white cloud looking down at her family from heaven with Edward behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Bella I told you on our wedding day, you have my heart and when yours stopped so did mine. I had no choice in the matter I couldn't live in a world where you don't exist."

Bella turned and kissed him on the lips before stealing on last glance at her family. She loved her children and never wanted to leave them but at least she knew that had become good people.

Emlen Jarvis Cullen, who is named after Emmett and Jasper, is a wonderful husband and father to his twin daughters. He took over Bella's empire to help the homeless all over the country when she retired and he teaches his kids the same morals he was taught.

Rosemary Didyme Cullen, named after Rose, Alice, and Didyme, followed in her grandfathers footsteps and became a doctor. She specializes in pediatrics but she mainly works free lance at the shelters. She also has two sets of twin boys and a new born daughter that she takes care of making sure they all understand how important it is to help everyone.

Edward watched Bella looking at her family and whispered in her ear, "Come on Bella you know it's not goodbye, just see ya later." She wished she could cry but tears won't fall in heaven so she settled for holding her husband who stayed true to his word and followed her wherever she went.

* * *

**It's been a pleasure writing this story and it pains me that it is over. If you liked this one please go and check out my other stories. And as always this one is for George, may he rest in peace.  
**

**~SAM~  
**


End file.
